The King and The Knight
by Angelblaze2007
Summary: Warning: Mentions of abusive parental relationships, sexual themes and Etc. Prince Ciel has risen to the throne and is now the King of the small but unbelievably rich kingdom of Funtom. What will happen to him as he relives his past when Sebastian, a demonic knight, jogs his memory? On hold while I continue repairing the chapters and co-writting another story. Sowwy :X
1. Chapter 1

**So I log onto and mysteriously TKNK isn't there anymore, I search throughout the site. Still not there.**

**I do believe haters pulled by stories down, but hey. Haters gonna hate.**

**In any case I'm reuploading the chapters and also re-checking them for grammar and perhaps extending them and adding my details for clarity.**

**Enjoy!**

Ciel's POV

I lied awake in my bed; my fingers squeezed the bridge of my nose in a silent anger that went unnoticed and uncared for by the guards outside my room. Another sleepless night, like those before that I had been plagued with, filled with same terrible and blood curdling nightmares as the endless nights before. He haunts my dreams and can be seen in all I do. That was his everlasting and unshakable victory over me and there was little to nothing I could do about it.

Although he was gone from this world, if you walked down the halls of my spacious home you could feel him. You could feel him in the streets and alleys of the town. You can feel him in the people's horrid stares and in those stares filled with his animosity and terror was an unspoken challenge given to me by the poor and the homeless that filled the streets, having no place to sleep or call their own. I foolishly accepted their challenge, thinking myself to be higher and more important than those before me. Thinking that I was called to a higher and more meaningful purpose then _them_, and that they were mere fools compared to me.

Or so I thought.

I slowly rose from my bed, careful to wrap the red silken covers tightly around my bony hips and left my chest uncovered. I didn't want to be found without something to cover my…nether regions. I walked slowly and carefully to the wide open window. I was sure to be aware of every step I took and every sound, however small, I made. Taking care to make sure I did not trip over the cover I used to hide myself with. My hand gently touched the side of the window, running my hands down the smooth and slightly cold wall. I stared out the window that gave me a generous amount of the morning dawn's light with which I used to see.

I stared at the large and dark city that lie beneath my abode, and it stared back challenging me just as its people did. As I looked out I could easily tell that the closer you got to the castle, my beloved home, the better the city looked. But looks are cosmetic, no matter how fine the wood of the house or the iron of the bars which hold it up all that matters are the people inside who take care of it. To me, the closer you got to the castle, the worse and richer the people got. I was out on the outer wall of the castle one day, dressed as a poor child to escape the castle and its people. The people there were so nice….whereas those who live so close to the castle I could wave to them from my bedroom pushed me aside while the man before me was not looking. But there was one thing that never changed….

The kingdom itself was never dirtied by a war not fought for righteous reasons no matter how terrible of a job the man before I did. It stayed beautiful and pristine….but only because the technological, religious and physical aspects of the city have not changed for the past five years. I would change that so quickly and so efficiently that it would shock its people from the pure speed of the greatness of our change, I will make sure that not a single child must go another day hungry beaten or abused…

"This kingdom…" I stretched my palm out; my cerulean blue eyes glowed with the glowing dawn light and nearly over powered it as I reflected on my rise to the place where I was today. I deserved to stand here, at the soon to be top of the world, standing over and ruling it all with a firm but caring hand. My fingers came back to my palm, as through I was grabbing the land before me to claim as my own. "My kingdom."

My life before now had been pure hell, problem after problem and crisis after crisis as I tried to keep my own sanity intact…and my mother's. I went through so much…it was almost unreal. But unreal doesn't mean not no matter how much I wished it would. The beatings and burnings were just the tip of the ice berg as the man's madness knew no limits. I shook my head to dispel those thoughts, to stop myself from crying.

'Now's not the time…today is a very important day.' I thought, holding back the watery tears that threatened to drip from my eyes at any moment. "Today you will be mine." I whispered, stepping away from the window, I focused my mind on what I could do to make this kingdom better, how I could reverse the changes the man before me so foolishly made. Money was no object, but people's hearts are not swiftly gained and gaining them is never an easy task. But I would do it, and I would do it quickly and change things…if not for the good of the people then to put the man before me to shame.

I walked over to my bed, sitting down on it and picked up a small glass bell with a bright blue bow ribbon wrapped around the yoke and crown on top. The bell had stripes of blue at the sound ring and the bead line and the rest inside and outside was white, but what I loved about it the most was the clapper inside, held by long silver chain with a heart at the end. In the dead center of this heart was a small sapphire.

I rung it and immediately a young red headed girl with freckles and large glasses upon her face ran in, holding my clothing for this very special day. She was wearing a simple white gown that fit her well, I made sure that it fit and was comfortable for her. Before I came she wore an uncomfortable brown frock that was ripped and old, it was horrifying to see her run about completing tasks like that. I could not allow it to go on any further.

So the moment I got the chance I gave her a new dress and her new glasses, meant to hide her eyes lest the 'friends' from her past whom she feared so much come back and recognize her, she blushed and said she was forever in my debt. Since then, she has been my most loyal and trustworthy servant. She was also very nice and kind, but also quite a driving force on the battlefield, which made her a woman to respect on sight if you were already not an ally of mine. She told me that the name given to her by the king before me was 'Ashi'. The Japanese word for 'Evil', and I hissed in anger. That sounded just like what he would do, she wasn't evil at all though… I renamed her 'Meylene'

I looked among the clothing that I specifically chose the night before heading to bed. I took into careful consideration how I wanted to be seen. I wanted to be seen as a great but kind and gentle king so I chose a smaller crown that was actually decorated much nicer than the others, adorned with blue gems that perfectly matched my eyes. It went with a white and blue outfit that I had chosen that was, admittedly, slightly inappropriate for today's event.

As I remembered from the pre-fitting of the outfit, the top was white and the collar came up to my upper neck, completely covering it but it was comfortable because the material it was made out of was so airy and soft. The top also had a blue line that went straight down and cut a line through the outfit until it reached right above my waistline. It was also sleeveless and the back was connected to the part cloak- part glove that donned my arms and covered my sides. The lower part of the white and blue outfit was a long pair of pants that neatly reached my long white and blue heeled boots and almost seemed connected to one another.

I picked up the outfit and nodded to red haired woman with a small smile and a quiet 'thank you.' She always was such a nice, but quiet servant, no matter what happened she was emotionally stable. Meylene was the exact opposite of my mother, and just what I needed to help stabilize my own out-of-control emotions. 'How foolish to look back and think on such things.' I smirked at my own strange and retrospective thoughts as a small feeling of wanting to go back and change it all if I had the chance welled up in my stomach, 'If only Meylene was my mother.' I thought and with a burning hatred, undesired anger and a hint of surprising pettiness I immediately wanted to get back at my previous mother. Then I realized how childish and petty it was for me to think such things and quieted my thoughts and proceeded to get dressed with Meylene's assistance.

I could see the look on her face quite clearly as she gazed at my exposed naked body. It screamed and shrieked of an unknown sadness that would've angered me if I didn't already know what it was about. It was about my weight or should I say the lack of side weight. I was extremely bony, and bordering on malnourished and growing close to the point where my cheeks would sink in and my bottom eyelids turn dark and baggy with lack of energy from the meat of the Earth. My hip bones and ribs could easily be seen and examined in-depth, but the strangest thing was that I was not growing in hunger at all so I did not know why they looked up at me with sadness until I grew older and realized that I looked like a poor orphan child that has never seen a good meal.

I ignored it and Meylene began assisting me in my dressing, the shirt giving us a surprisingly small amount of trouble. I thought it would be much more difficult to put on because of the connection from the back to the soft, flowing sleeves that almost seemed to give me wings and followed me. If I was a small child wearing such an outfit I'd begin attempting to fly but I knew such things were impossible, I was at an age where fairy tales like those I held close and dear in my early childhood were to be discarded. Though they were already discarded at the age of nine when…

I shook my head once more, touching the middle of my forehead with a clothed hand and forcing those accursed thoughts out of my mind. I needed to focus today, many things were to be done, and people were probably beginning to gather around the castle waiting for my appearance. They'd have to wait a few more hours…there was much preparation to be done.

**Four Hours later, at approximately 11 am that same day…**

I walked up the three steps that lead me up to the 'stage' the soldiers from the small kingdom's army had. It was no surprise that we were doing it this way, no matter how much I'd much rather go on a carriage ride and wave to people happily instead of forcing these young men to carry this wood and metal behemoth around town. I sighed quietly and took a seat in the blue and silver seat that sat right in the middle of the large stage; I prepared to turn the charm on as the soldier asked me, all in unison.

'Are you ready, my king?'

Their great ability to stay together in speaking surprised me but I did not let it show. I gave them a quick 'yes' and they began to march, the iron locked wall to the castle opened. People screamed and waved, mixed opinions coming up and all of them focused upon me, it was frightening. But I just smiled and waved at them happily, today was a good day. Not a day to begin shouting at those who disagree with me, they agree with me in time.

Black roses and ribbons decorated the path we had chosen in advance for this walk around the kingdom. I enjoyed the fact that I got to choose the path of where we went, it seemed like how it was now was completely different then how I thought it was, the king being a political tool for everything. But I was not so hasty to judge, they may try to control me in the near future….

I continued waving as we went further and further away from the castle, the amount of people grew more and more, but many stay behind…specifically those that lived in the lap of luxury, with everything at their fingertips. The people, though growing numerous, grew less and less well dressed as well as growing less and less happy with my appearance. I could tell, they needed the most help from the crown that I wore and I would of course give it to them, I knew how bad it could be out here and I knew what to do in the castle to make it better.

Soon we reached a point where the soldiers stopped and turned to me, suggesting that we do not venture any further.

"Why?" I spoke in a questioning tone, why would they keep me from spreading my love and presence to the people that needed it the most?

"Many people have been oppressed because of your father the king; they bare a non specified hatred against the crown and all those whom follow it." Blond soldier said in a quiet voice, as if thinking back and remembering terrible things…

"Do you have any fear that these people shall strike me? Or perhaps even more, you?" I said, questioning him.

"No my lord, I would never go against something you yourself plan and tell me to do without good reason, I do this for your own safety. I beg you, no. WE beg you, please let us turn back now for your own safety." The soldiers were silent, as were the few people whom heard and looked on, they were challenging me. 'Move forward in bravery and face what comes or back in fear and abandon your people.'

I thought over it for a moment. My legs crossed as I made my decision, I decided that they were in fact right, continuing would put me in danger just as if would put them in danger.

"I agree soldier, we should in fact turn back for our own safety." I smirked and the solder nodded, the leader almost gave the order to turn around before I continued "But we do not lead a country for the safety, we lead it for anything _but_ the safety, as it gives none. We lead it for the people's safety and happiness, knowing full well that the repercussions of our actions may be our death." I glanced at the faces of the soldiers and I could see them silently agree with me, albeit grudgingly. I waited for a moment and then stood up, and pointed forward. "Walk on."

And they walked on proudly, with renewed vigor for me. People looked on and still there were mixed opinions about me, some booing and some cheering, some threw flowers and some threw curses and words. I continued waving and smiling, ignoring the input from the negative and only focusing on the positive….Until a young blond boy walked right in front of our path, where we could not walk. He stood there, in the middle of the street in anger and he stared directly at me. I stared back with a small smile and I was admittedly interested in why this boy came up to me with such an…interesting look on his face.

You could see the fear in his eyes, as people could be tortured and executed for doing much less then what he was doing now. But I smiled at him widely but it was a smile that was not returned. He opened his mouth to speak, and I could tell he would speak his mind openly and freely without fear even if it killed him.

"My king, I am Finnian." He gave me a humble bow and I let out a short giggle, he at least had proper manners. "I am not…from this area. But I have lived here and this place….this place is almost uninhabitable for human life! Look at the ground, the children! They're starving and dying in the streets and the air stinks of the death of another child every day. The houses are breaking down and whatever house that gets even slightly improved is secretly torn down by nobles who wish to keep us at the place we are at now!"

This interested me, he knew what was going on but he was a foreigner. He knew how to speak but he was obviously never previously around royalty….I continued to listen, this could help me greatly in my quest to improve the life of the people in the city. He continued passionately, pointing things out that I had never known and never suspected was going on.

"The nobles do us a great wrong, snatching young children and young virgin girls off the street and using them as…as….sexual slaves!"

That hit a deep chord in me and I could no longer control myself, the hatred for my father and learning the horror that the nobles were snatching younger children to use as slaves for whatever they want? I immediately got out of my chair and jumped off the stage in a fit of anger, people on both sides watched silently and quietly unknowing. The young blonde took a step back, shocked at my sudden reaction but I did not want to do him harm. I stood by his side and put my hand upon his shoulder, projecting my voice to the crowd.

"I must thank this young man for opening my eyes, for many years I have seen the nobles of our kingdom conduct illegal activity but I was unable to do anything of it due to my being only a prince. I refuse to sit by and watch young boys and girls get snatched away from their already grieved parents and if what this young man has said is true, I can not only sit by, I MUST END IT." I hissed and let out a deep breath, controlling my anger was a difficult task. Memories of what happened burned my insides and my heart ached to think of what happened but I continued on. "I, your new king and leader, Ciel Phantomhive swear on my royal blood that this will be stopped!" People cheered for me and I could see them smiling and clapping. "I must also reform the way you live, the terror that was my father has left a great mess in its wake and it appears that it falls among my shoulders to fix this horrid problem…." The young blonde looked down at me, as he stood around a foot taller than me, with a happy sadness on his face.

'Finally someone is doing something about all of this!'

'Thank you.'

'It would seem a noble man has stepped up to the throne at last.' The crowd's happiness was obvious but these were just words and words, no matter how hard you wish or how many you say, don't make actions. People make actions…and it would seem that I am people for right now.

"So I beg of you Finnian-"I stopped to face the young blonde and bow humbly to him. "Come with me, to the castle so that we may make this place better. With your knowledge of the way of the outer city and what's going on, you shall assist me…no….we shall make this place a better world for these people." I gestured to the people, who screamed in happiness. No one from my family ever gave these people a good speech apparently, and although I was going to stay true to my word I could easily spread lies and give false hope. The blonde stared at me his eyes wide and suddenly nodded happily.

"Yes your highness!"

I smirked and turned to my people who were extremely happy at this turn of events, they cheered my name over and over in happiness of this promise as no one of my royal blood had ever done something of even this magnitude to help the people. "My beloved and loyal subjects I, your king, swear to you that as long as I am seated in the throne I will try to make this kingdom the most powerful in the world, and make it a nation upon itself!" And I bowed gracefully, Finnian smiled widely at my side, little could stop me now. I rose happily, grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling him along to the stage that my soldiers patiently held. I stepped up first, then grabbed and pulled up the blonde who seemed so shocked to see me act this way.

I pulled him to my seat and let him stand next to me and I sat down, the energy that came from my anger ran low and now I was slightly winded. I continued to wave and smile as the stage turned around and began back to the castle, the true weight of my actions today came down on my shoulders and the promises I made would take a long, long time to bring to fruition but I would keep them fully. As was my job as king.

'A king does not foolishly rule his people; he guides them wisely according to what they need and his own intelligence.' I thought as we came closer and closer to the castle. Finnian was laughing and running around on the stage, waving and smiling to them with great vigor as though he was a small child. It took me a while to figure out why, I stared at him and noticed his face and eyes and it grew obvious…he was. In spirit at least, he still seemed innocent but he knew of the hardships of the people. He was indeed a rare fine among the people and I decided there that he would be my secondary servant, to help me beside Meylene.

"My king, I have to ask you something." Finnian ran to me happily with a surprisingly large smile on his face, his happiness was beginning to scare the living hell out of me but I kept my fear hidden well.

"Then please, ask away."

"Well…first…ummm…how old is your highness?" He asked as though saying it wrong would make me have him executed, it was slightly funny but it went to show how much fear people had for the crown.

"I'm 15…why so scared?" I asked, a gentle smile gracing my face as I looked up at him.

"Well…I come from a place where the king was very mean…" He looked down and his voice cracked with sadness. I could see tears slipping down his face and his entire body tensing up at the thought. "He…he would kill and hurt everyone for no reason…" He quickly looked back at me with wide forest green eyes, tears near overflowing in them. "I know your highness is not like that but it's just…it's just that I'm not used to such kindness. I'm sorry."

"I'm such many are not used to such kindness….king throughout the land are growing more and more enraged, all for no to little reason, and they then take their mindless rage and thrust it against the people." I shook my head in kindness and pity. "That is why I must fulfill my duty as king to my people and give them a happy life, instead of being hard hearted and selfish like the many who rule outside these walls." I closed my eyes for a moment and let a sigh of sadness escape my lips before I glanced back up at him, a more gleeful expression on my face. "Tell me, what other questions do you have?"

"Well um…why do you need me to help you?" He asked a confused expression on his face that made me smile wider. It had been a very long time since I talked with kids near my age and I had forgotten just how fun it was to just speak casually, no matter how accidental the 'casual' tone that slipped into Finnian's speech was.

"Because you know what's going on, I need someone like that anyone my castle. It's best not to stay blind to the sufferings of the people…." I smiled. "You're quite perfect for this, and I can't wait to work with you."

"Umm...I-I can't wait either your majesty!" He smiled at me just as the stage came to a stop and was slowly lowered to the ground, roses and ribbons were still being thrown to me and I, happy and proud of the decisions I made today, picked one up and smelled it. It smelled surprisingly sweet and I kept it with me as me an Finnian slowly walked to the castle, talking quietly about what needed to be done for those in the lower level of the kingdom.

Later that very same day, all those in the castle had a feast to commemorate my rise to power and Finnian screamed a happy 'banzai!' that I recognized as a good thing. 'Foreigners aren't nearly as bad as people make them out to be…' I thought and raised the solid sliver goblet, filled with the finest and sweetest wine I'd ever tasted to my peers. Meylene sat by my side, across from Finnian. Those that sat at rest of the table were close friends and family, along with some nobles who I found to be innocent of evil deeds.

"Today is a very good day for us all- No. For the world. Today I mark as a special day, and I wish for you all to celebrate with me. Starting now I can promise you all that I will always try beyond my very best to ensure to greatness of our kingdom and the happiness of those who came before and after us. I swear on my noble blood, that the Funtom Kingdom shall become the greatest in the world." I smiled at my relatives who raised their glasses in agreement, and nodded in happiness. "Now, feast and be merry my comrades!" I screamed and sat back down, beginning an in depth discussion of the upmost importance with Finnian. I could clearly see many of my relatives, including my red head's aunt smiling and happy…'First time in a long time where everyone's together for a joyous occasion.' I couldn't help but reflect, but then I quietly brought myself back to the present.

A long time passed where I grew quite drunk and retired to my quarters, and then I rested. My stomach filled of the best meats from the animals and the best wines. I couldn't help but feel good tonight, only one thing could make it even better….'actually not having a nightmare tonight….' I thought and approached my bed with a sigh of my lips. The guards that followed stayed close to the door and made no noise. I flopped down on my bed in exhaustion and drunken splendor. Tomorrow, and many days after that, would be a long and hard day's work.

The next month was weeding out those who abused the weak. The high and haughty nobles who stood at the top of the human food chain and stared down in dominance as they abused and destroyed the lives of those underneath them. I judged many of them personally, and Finnian was the jury. Many of them were executed and killed by my command, and I was glad to seat in my righteous chair that marked me as not only the king, but also as the judge. Furthermore with the way Finnian agreed with me so passionately and defended me so protectively I might as well been the jury too.

In the castle, two floors directly above the kitchen and in one of the largest rooms of the castle itself was my courtroom, I judged all those who come through here of my accord to the best of my abilities. I sat in the throne of my courtroom and took case after case after case. I judged rape and torture with no true reason to be in-just and terrible, and was considered an instant death sentence. Though this did seem fair to the people I could feel it was just me being biased from my own terribl-

'NO.' I stopped that train of thought as Finnian whispered and showed me the list of cases I had yet to finish yet. One particular case caught my eye, but it was so large I knew it couldn't truly be ignored even if I wasn't interested in it. And then, even then, something in me drew me to that case, I had no reason to not judge them publicly and openly. I was given the details of who was going to be dragged into my courtroom to be judged. The courtroom itself was white and dark green in color and decorated with high quality wooden seats where my beloved people sat and watched me give my righteous judgment on anyone foolish enough to cross the rules I had set out. Finnian himself was said that this man had been very…suspicious and that he would never trust him around children.

"He has white hair and purple eyes, fair near blank white skin and is very…regal. He also considers himself to be something of the angels and is very scary at certain times. He says his name is Sine Avin." The description sounded so close, too close, I quickly realized why I had been drawn to this case on this day. It was destiny…and it was terrifying to me but I had to face this bravely. A drop of sweat streaked down my cheek.

I crossed my legs and the black and gold staff in my left hand that was previously leaned against my throne was now in my lap, used as a defense mechanism to calm me down. The golden raven that stood on the hilt gave me a blank expression of lifelessness that only made me worry more. My throat felt terribly dry but I ignored it and painfully swallowed down my fear. I gave the order.

"Sine Avin…bring the man in…." I thought back to who I saw with those features before…

'_No no! NO! NO MORE! Please…" A young voice screamed out, attempting to kick the people attacked him away. His begging pleas came upon deaf ears and hardened hearts. Greedy, large hands reached for him and touched him in places that made bile fill the child's mouth._

'NO!' I pressed those thoughts away before my body could react in its normal, rejecting way. I took a deep breath and glanced ahead slowly, preparing myself for what may come. Before me was a white haired, purple eyes man whose feminine features almost truly made me believe he was a she…for a moment. But no, this wasn't him. 'He's much too short…' I let out a sigh of relief. He was being brought along by two guards who held him by the hands and kept them behind his back, while they were also tied with rope. People in the public seats screamed in anger, many of them were from the lower sectors and knew this man…and not in the nice way. He continued his walk of shame down the way through the two sides of wooden seats.

"Sine Avin I presume?" Now letting my staff touch the ground, the raven seemed much less frightening and seemed like more of a threat to my enemies then myself. I smirked at who things changed so fast, was the trauma really that bad from my past? I resisted the urge to chuckle and straighten my back up, making myself look taller and therefore more imposing. The white haired being in front of me was forced to his knees by the ground and now bowed his head before me.

"I…I am him your majesty.." He said quietly, as if ashamed. I could not see his face or his eyes, I uncrossed my legs and got up and Finnian bowed his head in respect for me.

"Look at me Avin." I said, my staff was standing next to me, held in my left hand and its raven perched right above my head. My outfit was most certainly…new. But I enjoyed it, and it was very comfortable and light to me. I didn't want to wear seven hundred pound robes that made me look like a monk like so many other kings did. I wore a bright blue and white cape, the end was cut to be sharp and a green line that was detailed with leaves went straight through it, starting from where a white and black rose sat straight in the middle. My bottoms were dark green formal shorts with a matching top that had a blue rose in the pocket that made the whole outfit look dark. I also wore black knee high lace stockings and long black laced boots that ended around the Tibialis anterior in a sharp point. I was meant to look regal…but intimidating in my own way.

The white haired man raised his head at me slowly, as though breaking a sacred rule. His eyes were a shining purple that seemed to almost see through me. I smiled at him.

"Read off the charges of which this man is accused of." I said to Finnian aloud and many screamed them, I allowed them to as Finnian knew only to read off the charges when they were silenced. They continued for a moment, and finally Finnian was able to begin.

"Multiple acts of kidnapping young children, multiple acts of rape on young children, multiple acts of forced prostitution on young females, multiple acts of forced prostitution on young males, bribery and murd-"

"STOP!" I screamed suddenly and looked over to him. "Are you telling me a murderer and rapist sits in my presence?" I said angrily and closed my eyes, my right hand balled into a fist and my head was down, I couldn't believe that a murderer and a rapist was even allowed to come through the doors of my court even though it was my job to judge all those who passed through the door of my courtroom. The two were disgusting to me apart but combined….death was too good for this man. He should suffer the same fate as those he rape and tortured.

"Yes my king, I apologize for any anger you may have at me for-"

"Stay your words my rook, you have done nothing wrong…." I said with a short sigh of sadness, and then looked up angrily at the man kneeling on one foot before me. "You however, haven't the slightest bit of dignity or respect for human life at all. Your types are the worst…." The stopped looking at him then, too disgusted to continue. "You won't be executed…" I whispered quietly, many in the audience gasped and yelled in protest. I slammed the blunt end of my staff to the ground, my code for silence. "Instead….you will be tortured and flogged, beaten and bruised within an inch of your life….then we will feed you to the dogs." I said with anger in my voice that could not be matched. I almost became one of those young children as well…and I couldn't help but send my heart to them in both sympathy and love.

"No your highness please have mer-"Tears streaked his face as the consequences were placed upon him and the guards picked him up and nearly began carrying him away.

"DON'T YOU DARE UTTER THAT WORD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and waved my staff at him in anger, enraged that someone like him would want _mercy_ from me. "How many times have those who you have hurt and beaten and raped uttered that word to you? How many times have you ignored them?" I hissed at him, the animosity in me could be felt in the air. "You shall receive NOTHING and for those who have lost a child or a family member to that man shall receive a piece of what you own, leaving you with absolutely nothing to call your own! Now get him out of my SIGHT!" I screamed and turned around, storming out of the courtroom with Finnian following me, most likely worried about me. I could care less. I threw my staff to the ground the moment we were in my outer chambers and ran my fingers through my hair, hoping to get some of the stress out as I was leaned forward, elbows resting on my thighs. I was sitting on a gray and blue couch, it was soft and nice here but the thoughts that I had were anything but. Finnian sat by me and watched quietly, he was always by my side. Just like Meylene.

'_Ah! PLEASE STOP, please I haven't don't anything wrong!'_ The visions came back to me in wave after terrible wave, the horror of all that was my history was coming back to haunt me. I sniffled and did all I could to stop myself from crying. Finnian put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me and it didn't work, I let it out. I myself open and allowed all my emotions to flow out freely. I cried into my hands at my own weakness, my own inability to protect myself and my mother from anything. I took deep breaths but it didn't work, my shoulders shook as I cried loudly.

"Why….why me?" I whispered tearfully. That's all I could say as the sadness wracked my body. But that was all that needed to be said, that was all I was wondering and trying to wrap my mind around since the day it happened. Why me? What was my crime against humanity that such a terrible thing had to happen to _me_? ME. Of all people! I had done nothing to deserve what happened. It wasME that had to go through that. Not the rule breaking children who stole and disrespected the rules. Not a foreigner child who snuck in against the rules. But ME. I was a prince, I was happy, I tried my best with everything I did to make both my mom and my father happy but it was _me_.

"I don't know of what happened to you in your past my majesty…." Finnian could his words carefully as he tried to comfort me to the best of his abilities. I could feel his sadness for me coming just from how he spoke. Maybe he realized it from how I reacted? Maybe he took a wild guess when he met me and was figuring it out now? It didn't matter to me; I was too broken to make sense of anything at the moment. "I do know that…most great rulers have something that drives them, and that something terrible or someone of evil intent has greatly injured my king's heart…" He closed his eyes and hugged me. "But please, as one of the few who serves directly under you and one who believes in the prospering of the kingdom I beg you…turn your injury and whatever hatred you may have into your strength…and lead your kingdom and your people to glory."

My servant's words struck a chord in me; I stopped crying and wiped my eyes. He was right. I had to channel my hatred for those who did this to me into strength and make this kingdom prosper. It was my job as its king and leader to ensure that it was as great as it could ever be and I did not intend for my leadership to be frowned upon. I stood up and quietly thanked Finnian, walking past him to grab my staff. I stood in front of the door I barged through not a moment before and I took a deep breath. 'I shall become the best king the world has ever known, and conquer the entire world. I deserve no less.' I walked into the courtroom with a smile upon my face.

"My apologies. Who is next for my judging?" I said, approaching my throne and sitting upon it with my legs crossed and my face peaceful. I knew what I would do and it would be great. The world at my fingertips…and then I thought just how I would reach it…'such details can be ignored for now. I will reach the top of the world even if I must give my soul for it.'

**Wooo… That was a nice grammar fix run. Hope you liked the slightly changed chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**Reuploading the second chapter. Yay spellcheck.**

_Previous Chapter summary:_

_Ciel, the abused and near traumatized child of the Phantomhive family has risen to the throne. He has within the first month arrested many nobles on various charges for thing such as crimes against humanity and rape, and has taken a servant, a foreign sixteen year old named Finnian to assist him in arresting the evil and righting the kingdom._

Normal POV

Ciel's next few months as king made him more intelligent in the matters of the crown and beloved in the eyes of his loyal and now prosperous people. He grew a few inches taller and was now fifteen years of age. His hair had grown just an inch longer, and his body was now approaching a more muscular build very slowly. His transformation from a young child to a young man had taken place quickly, and he grabbed the eyes of many a charming and rich young woman. Many females admired him and crowded him whenever he was at a banquet or a ball, their perfumes clouding his sense of smell and his vision blocked by over shown cleavage that did not interest him in the slightest. He pushed them all away, he wanted none of them no matter how pretty or wealthy the woman were or whether or not they were born and raised within his kingdom or born in another rich kingdom that simply wanted a share of his treasury.

They were too…feminine for his type. He blamed the current time and styles of women, he wanted someone tougher who wouldn't break under pressure or leave him at the slightest problem or crisis like he knew these women would. They were also too emotionally unstable, too weak and too delicate. He wanted someone as strong as him who had as much anger towards the world as he did to stand by his side….and after a year and a half of being king he found that person.

Ciel sat in his tent, a weighty chair and a map sitting before him on the table and a lantern by his side. He looked over the map carefully. Tomorrow they would attack a neighboring kingdom that had disrespected them, the kingdom of the Puppets they called themselves. Ciel couldn't help but snort every time he heard the stupid sounding name. 'They probably refer to the people as puppets, foolishly following an even more foolish king.' Ciel smiled slyly, crossing his legs and leaning back in his overly decorated chair. Finnian stood by his side, now seventeen years of age and much to Ciel's surprise he never changed a bit. His hair was still spiky and short with red accessories holding it up from his face. He didn't even grow an inch, even though Finnian assured him he grew 'One fourth of an inch I SWEAR!' He no longer had to look slightly up at Finnian now, it was eye to eye. He was very satisfied by this as he couldn't help but feel a bit inferior as a man being smaller then his servant.

"Tell the generals that this stupid attack plan they have here is terrible." He picked up the quill by his side and dipped it in the blue ink, made from lapis lazuli mined from the deserts, melted and changed into a liquid through chemical means as the king's special ink with which he signed signatures, and began revising it. "They should come in from here….and then these units should come from behind and these units stood stay back just in case of a counter attack. There should also be archer support units here, here and here." He said and crossed off three spots before he handed the paper to his attendant. "Tell them we attack at dawn, swiftly and silently. Anything that makes any noise on the units should be buckled and strapped down until they can move easily and without making so much as a mouse's squeak of a noise. Have them jump up and down to check and make absolutely sure that they are completely silent. Is that clear?"

"Yes my Lord!" Finnian said, knowing Ciel preferred that over 'your Majesty' but unaware of why. He ran out of the tent and left Ciel sitting there with his arms crossed as he thought slowly over his time as king.

However, within the very city they were about to attack was bloodshed and terror as a killing spree went one that massacred the entire kingdom including its very own army. The ships that would have been used to escape were burned down and sunk into the water, children screamed and cried as a killer sliced through them mercilessly and cold heartedly. Soldiers and servants of the king lie dead in the streets; blood flowed through the town like a never-ending, hellish river. The units from the Funtom kingdom that were stationed outside could clear see the destruction that took place and went straight to the king to give them their report, some of them nearly slipping on the blood that flowed from the gate of the city.

And all of this caused by the rage of one man. One enraged man out for revenge whose heart as so heavy with sadness he could barely walk when not angered. The scythe in his hand went straight through the flesh of another victim and them another. His eyes were blinded by hatred. The very thing he lived for was torn from him so suddenly and mindlessly it was shocking. He wanted and needed revenge.

And revenge he had and feasted upon until he was full. He stood over the dead body of the king, he sliced his way through the rag-tag army and all the kingdoms population and now at his feet was the king of the kingdom that caused him so much pain.

"Sebastian, this is taking it a bit too far now." A dark figure that sat next to him said quietly, holding a goblet of blood red wine to his lips, which were painted over with black ink. He smiled and leaned back in his chair, staring at the man before him. Or what was left of the man. The man was Sebastian Michealis, a young male from a family of knights known for their strength and courage; they protected kingdoms without question and denied any payment or thanks.

They were considered heroes throughout this side of the world. But Sebastian left his family and heritage behind for one child with black hair and blue eyes that lit up like stars. He adored the child at all times. He was poor and young, and had no family to call his name. He lived as a thief and named himself 'Alois' after the kingdom's young prince.

Sebastian was much younger when they met, still one of the Michealis and a damn good knight. He could tear through troops faster than even an angel could, but he was a loner. He hated being praised and thanked for anything. He always walked away when someone tried to thank him, and he left bad impressions. But he was still an incredible knight and an incredible sight to behold. His face was perfect, black hair framed it and the recessive eye color trait of the Michealis, a dark red that could bore through your soul, struck fear and respect into the spirits of his enemies and allies respectively. His body was no less perfect, every muscle well sculpted and perfect in place with no stray mark or scar to be seen. Women who saw him said that he could have the heart of any woman and riches of any kingdom but…

Unfortunately he hated people with an undying passion, he looked upon them and couldn't help but feel the bile rise in his throat. To him they were all evil and selfish, carnal creatures. They spoke of a god who has immeasurable love and mercy and he could only smile at that knowing it could only be an incredibly large amount of love that one heavenly being could stand a human's sin. The knight had an even deeper hatred of the money and riches that the people had grown so accustomed to hording and he hated himself to a set degree since the king himself gave endless wealth and homes to the black haired knight due to his work. He hated himself for that fact but this hatred against himself merely became a drive to perfect his fighting skills. He pushed all those whom surrounded him away more and more the more perfect his combat abilities became. When he became known as the Raven, or the God of the Battlefield he was hated by all those that had ever met him face to face, and that suited the Raven just fine.

Until he meet the black haired until child known as Alois, a poor orphan thief that had bumped into Sebastian as he was looting upon the battlefield that was a poor planned attack at the kingdom. The black haired thief followed the raven and picked up all the silver and gold that he could find on the dead bodies of the killed soldiers and placed it all in his brown trousers. The Raven looked down at him with distain at first, but when the child looked back up with a challenging smile all he could give with a questioning stare of shock. The raven was used to people running, shaking, crying and begging him so much that this child was a rare find to him.

"Ello there. 'Cuse me I dropped this." The child picked up a sliver chain around the neck of a soldier and it came off with a snap of the jewelry. Sebastian smirked at how foolishly slick the child was, or thought he was.

"Excuse me? I believe that belongs to the dead, or at least the kingdom of the puppets as spoils of war." He said freshly, correcting the boy and nearly snatching the silver away from him. It was true, but the child didn't listen and instead pulled the chain away before the tall, imposing soldier could grab it.

"I believe that our foolish king is spoiled enough! Let 'im keep warring though as it benefits me and my near bottomless pockets quite well." He said with a happy smile and shoved the sliver chain in one of his pockets before bending down again, turning bodies around and over as he looked for things of value. The raven was shocked that someone- no- a mere _child_ had the audacity and misplaced pride to say such a thing to him.

"Tell me boy, before I have you flogged within an inch of your life, what is your name?" Sebastian questioned with a cross of his arms and huff of breath that showed just how angry he was at the criminal boy that was currently taking off a man's finger to get off the wedding ring.

"My name? Well that's a nice question! I 'spose you can call me Alois, after his foolishness the prince." The thief stuck out a tongue at the raven and pocketed the torn off finger. "Say, you're the Raven! That warrior guy that murders a lot of people!"

Sebastian sighed and uncrossed his arms in anger. His intentionally incomplete armor, missing not only the helmet but the chest piece as well, was what most likely gave him away since that was what he was known for. Or the fact that he was the only soldier needed to dispel of the attacked he deemed 'Pathetic and much too easy to repel'. "I am him, and I shall kill you for the crime of looting." He brought his scythe up to the boy's head, planning on frightening the child by threatening him with death. "Any last words?" He tapped the blunt edge of the scythe against the back of the child's head.

"Yes, stop wavin' that thing around like a toy. The sunlight is reflecting off of it and it's blindin' me." The child said, pushing the scythe away by the blade and somehow not cutting himself. Sebastian's eyes widened and he took the scythe away from the child's head and nearly dropped it.

"You are…strange." Sebastian said, incredulous that his scare tactics didn't work even though this boy knew just who he was.

"No, I'm a thief." Alois said with a smirk and stood up, his pockets almost overflowing with the jewelry of the dead and dying. "Now if you'd 'cuse me, my beloved crow. I have much item sellin' to be gettin' to."

"No child, I refuse to allow you, a criminal, to leave me without a mark upon you." The Raven raised his scythe above the child's head and was just about to bring it down, knowing full well that since he had such a high position he could get away with it, despite what it would do to his public moral standing with the people.

"I've never been good at following people's rules and refusals, especially not that of an old man's." Alois smiled and saw the raven stop with a look that proved to the blond thief he had taken him a back. "And I'll ask you once more, stop waving that thing around. It's irritating and much too shiny to be allowed into direct sunlight k?"

"….Alright." Sebastian said, putting his scythe down with a slow hand and surprised stare. What type of nerves of steel did this child have or what exactly made him think that the raven was something to taunt and mock.

The thief up at him and grabbed the raven's hand with a large smile on his face.

"Anyway Mister Raven, it's been very nice meeting you, I'll be going now." His voice was no longer accented; he was truly trying to be proper and upright. Had he sensed the raven's displeasure in him and wanted to make amends? The knight sighed and shook his hand, proper and slow while Alois just kept smiling bigger and bigger.

"Child, don't think that merely because you've realized the extent of my rage means that I'll be-"

"Yeah sure. I'll be agoing now, see you later raven." The boy waved as he walked off, pockets full of valuable metals and gems and jewelry and on his pocketed right hand, his third finger was donned with Sebastian's large red and gold ring that marked him as the great warrior of the king. The raven didn't even notice and wouldn't notice until he was back in the presence of the king that the kid stole his ring.

The next few days was spent mindlessly training and ignoring the rest of the world but Sebastian could get no rest since meeting the boy named Alois whom named himself after the son of the king. He was enraged at the fact that the boy had stolen his ring, and he couldn't get his mind off that as well but the thoughts were much less about the ring and more about the boy that he believed had stolen it. He wondered if maybe the boy was the son of the king just going out to collect things from the battlefield or perhaps he really was a street urchin and a thief?

Alois felt the same as he lay in the broken down house that had over twenty members, not including his homeless friends whom often came over to 'borrow' food and water. He couldn't forget the raven, he was strong and muscular, just like the boy's father who had unfortunately died in the war for the kingdom…and he was the king's knight before Sebastian. They did look similar and his father's death was never confirmed so the main thought on Alois' mind was trying to find out whether or not Sebastian could be his father. He caressed the ring that sat in his pocket, his fingers tingled with heat and he smiled faintly, he couldn't sell this like all the other things. It was too…close to him. He wouldn't be able to give it away for money.

As the days went by Alois wanted to see the raven again more and more, his want almost reaching a need when he finally said "I will find him….I have to!" he wanted to see where Sebastian was and whether or not he was his father. He quickly set off for the quarters of the army, not intending to talk to the soldier but rather the children who often snuck in and knew just where their favorite soldiers were. He could easily find the raven if he tried there. Or so he thought. No one knew where the raven was, not even one of the kids who loved all the soldiers that served directly under the king.

"Sebastian is different." The kid said, slightly frightened by Alois even saying 'raven'. "He's scary!"

'So Sebastian is his name…..'

"And people say he killed some of his family members and that he wants to destroy the world and kill everyone…he's super scary!"

"Isn't there a way you can at least help me find him?"

"NONONONO!" The child said, shaking his head and screaming in protest.

"Thanks for your help." Alois said, walking away with a sigh. He wore his best depressed face and saddened eyes, trying his best to gather attention, but he didn't need to.

"Well…there is one way." The kid said with a smile and his tongue stuck out at the boy. "But it's really dumb."

"How?" Alois said with a curious look on his face that he later came to despise. Later was when he was dressed as a long haired blonde maid, with sky blue and white clothing. He rushed up and down the steps of a fancy barrack made for the king's greatest soldiers with clothing and bandages and food for the soldiers. 'This is the way to meet Sebastian he says! This is how you can find him he says!' The black haired thief angrily thought as he ran up the steps with a bowl of water and a cloth, told to go and clean the wounds of a special soldier. He had silently prayed that it was Sebastian, and his prayers were answered tenfold when it was not only Sebastian, but the raven was sitting there, upon a fancy bed…naked. Only his lower mid section was covered by a white cloth that was stained with red blood. Alois had to stare for a moment, the raven was muscular and he looked amazing, like a god or an angel of some sort. The thief, disgusted at his own thoughts, bowed his head as he came in, holding the bowl in both his hands and walking slowly.

The injured knight looked over to him, never realizing it was Alois and immediately turned the over, facing his back to the maid with a sigh. "Tell our _beloved_ king I don't need his medical treatment, it's a mere flesh wound. " He snorted and tried to wave the maid away but Alois would not leave.

"Sebastian." Alois said in his calmest regal voice and Sebastian's head slowly turned, staring at the blonde maid in surprise. The disgusted thief looked up back at the raven with a small smile.

Sebastian pushed himself further up upon the bed, until his back was completely against it. He continued to look at the thief as he walked forward, only reaching the great warrior after he sat up. The black haired child looked up at him and set down the plate, getting on his knees.

"We meet again." Alois said with a perfectly calm voice, but inside he felt so good. Seeing the raven again was a good feeling….his heart beat so fast and loud that he was sure the man could hear it. He tried not to let his own embarrassment show as the cloth that hid Sebastian's manhood nearly fell away and revealed himself but the knight held it up to hide himself…barely. The young thief quickly dumped the cloth unceremoniously into the water and took deep breath to calm his thoughts and body as strange thoughts assaulted him. Why would he want to see Sebastian's figure, regardless of how well sculpted and amazing he was?

It took the raven a moment to return to his senses, seeing the boy dressed as a woman and much more even flat out seeing the boy was an amazing sight. He desperately wanted to lay his eyes on him since that day but an injury of a reopened accidental wound on the side of his upper hip, just on the day he would've gone out to search for him. "Indeed." He said with a smile to the boy and a nod then his cheeks ached from the gesture almost immediately and he stopped and allowed his aching face return to its at rest position, a slight scowl adorning his face.

"Did you get that same feeling Sebastian?" Alois questioned him as he wrung out the rag, getting ready to clean the blood off the dark knight's wounds. "That strange and beautiful feeling…that need." The knight looked at him with another shocked look and gave him a slow nod of agreement.

"Yes…yes I felt it. I wanted to be around you. I had to an- That's going to hurt isn't it." He said with a sigh of annoyance. Pain was annoying and irritating to him and it wasn't something he enjoyed, like most sane people he believed. He took a deep breath and watched as Alois pressed to cloth to the cut, blood swearing onto the red and white rag that had touched his skin…his skin there tingled lightly and he let out a heavy exhale. It wasn't as terrible as he thought it was would be but it still didn't feel exactly nice, not something he wanted to relive but not anything that would kill him. It was actually not that bad after the second time the rag was run over his skin, his body getting used to it. He allowed the boy to silently continue, going through the tedious task of wiping away so much blood before dipping it into the reddening waters, wringing it out and repeating until the pale skin beneath was shown and, luckily, the wound had stopped bleeding. He could see the broken stitches and the flesh on his upper hip, the blanket not covering it and allowed to boy to drink in Sebastian's revealed and beautiful skin. He reached out and ran a hand against the skin directly above the wound, receiving a slightly embarrassed look from the raven.

"…May I ask you something?" Sebastian said, closing his eyes for a moment and bowing his head. He was tired from training and fighting, which didn't happen often. 'And shouldn't happen…' He thought as his head nodded off to the side and a strange feeling came over him.

"Sure." Alois said, snapping Sebastian out of the feeling and watched the raven take a deep breath and touch his forehead in hidden surprise.

"How do you know my name?" No one knew the man's name except for the king and whoever happened to overhear, which was usually a direct servant whom was ordered to keep their mouth shut about it.

"I was told by accident from the other children…they often sneak in here." The thief smiled at him before realizing his hand was still on the side of the raven's well shaped- He pulled away suddenly and took a deep breath to calm himself. What was this feeling?

"Ahh…so those are the shadows I see." He whispered quietly, his head nodding to his left as that primal instinct was taking over him again. What exactly was it? Alois probably knew but Sebastian didn't want to ask….too much pride to ask.

'He's falling asleep.' Alois thought with a smile as he watched Sebastian's eyelashes flutter quickly up then slowly down. He was trying so hard but the urge eventually won and he fell asleep against the headboard of his bed, head leaned slowly to the left as he breathed in and out slowly. 'I couldn't even give him back his ring…' After asking over another nearby maid to come and bandage him up since he was too flustered to even dare touch the older man's skin again he quickly got up and left the barracks and avoided everyone he met including his friends. While he walked away from the barracks he pulled out the ring and turned it around slowly, admiring its beauty. Red and gold that went so went together and a large, shining garnet shone in its center. So amazing…..he went home that day with a smile on his face and more of a want to see Sebastian again then before.

The next few days were boring, mindlessly boring. And saddening. The thought that passed both their minds so many times was 'Will I ever see him again?' And until the day the king announced something special that question was never answered. But the day he did it was a great and assuring 'YES' to both parties. The king of the kingdom, known as Ash was to have a great parade. His knight, The Raven of course, would be near him. After the parade he would be able to break away as his king would be resting back in the castle….And that's just what he did.

On the day of the parade, right after it was over the raven looked all over the entire town in despair, not because he couldn't find the boy but because he had to lower himself to wearing a servant's outfit for the time but eventually he found the child. The boy was sitting in the poorest of slums in possibly the most terrible house he had ever seen, no roof and three walls, with the fourth laying in decay. Mice inhabited whatever was left of the house and the boy sit on a broken down bed laying against the highest wall, arms held around his legs while they were pulled up to hide his face.

Sebastian walked in slowly, his was concerned. Alois would usually be running around stealing, if Sebastian's guess about his personality was correct. He stepped over the broken down door and approached the bed, reaching out to touch the young thief when the boy's head suddenly flew up. A bruise on his cheek and face, his left eyelid was blackened and his lip was split. His clothing was ripped up but much more than usual.

"Se….Sebastian….I'm sorry." He whispered before dropping his head back down in sadness, how could he tell him? He sniffled and began crying again. He was beaten and the ring was torn from his grasp by nobles of the worst kind, they wanted to bribe Sebastian into spending a night with them for their…'entertainment'. 'How sick. How rude!' Alois thought before deciding that was just a bit hypocritical as a thief.

"What happened?" Sebastian said quietly, enraged at the black haired child's state. The beating was cruel and harsh, it wasn't one to defeat. It was one to show power, it was obvious through the ripped clothing, cuts and bruises on the young child's face. He kneeled next to him and placed a calming hand on the young boy's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, and it worked. The boy looked up at him with shining bright blue eyes that let out tears.

"I'm so sorry…You're going to hate me." He said in a quiet voice as the raven put both his hands upon the boy's face, drying his tears. He seemed to cry the more Sebastian stared into his eyes asking him the same question over and over for just a few minutes before he blurted it out. "I stole your ring…."

"I know." He said without another word. He wasn't angry about that; the urge to see what was wrong with his beloved thief outshined his anger at the moment. "Who beat you up?"

"The nobles that live in the inner parts of the city….they took the ring…" He said, pressing his body against the older man's with teary eyes and a sad face. He was glad Sebastian wasn't mad at him right now; he was too busy enjoying the idea that popped into his head.

"Is that why you're so scared of my anger?" He brushed his fingers directly under the boy's blue eyes, wiping away all of the remaining tears before pulling his hands away. "What a foolish reason, my little thief." He said with a happy smile, he had been practically dying to see his beloved Alois; the young boy had been in his thoughts and mind, his dreams. He couldn't help but want to see him…touch him…and kiss him. He brought his face closer and Alois stared at him with confused, large eyes. "Don't worry about the ring…it can be replaced." He said with a smile and quickly picked the boy up bridal style, carrying the little bundle to the largest house that the king had given him. It was a red and black house made of beautiful wood and smoothly cut stone. From the angle that the thief looked up at it from it seemed so tall and imposing. The thief snuggled closer to Sebastian in fear. "Would you like to stay here?" The raven's voice broke the strangely placed silence between them and the bright blue eyed boy and he received a stare in return.

"Why?" Alois spoke quietly and his hands grabbed at the knight's shirt, as if searching for a reason. His face was blank and his body shook a bit, from the cold.

"Because I want to keep you around me….I'll be home more often." The raven said with a short smile and pet the boy's head before gently placing him on the grassy ground. It was the truth, he wasn't in the excessively large home that could be called a mansion often but due to the king's growing army and for some reason, the mutual and unvoiced growing dislike between the two, he could have more time to rest at home instead of always having to baby sit the king. He didn't like the home though, it was too big for just himself but Alois living here would brighten up the place and besides…Sebastian didn't want to see him in that place again. It was too unhealthy and disgusting and broken down, lord knows what would have happened if he stayed there.

"I mean…why do you want me to take care of me like this?" The boy said, gripping onto the right leg of Sebastian's pants and looking up at him, he was so confused. Was the raven going to take the boy and do whatever he liked with his body or was he really caring? Perhaps, Sebastian really was his father and he could live the rest of his life with him…."I-"He was cut off quickly by a pair of soft lips pressed against his own and muscular arms snaked around his waist.

The young child's eyes widened and his cheeks suddenly turned a bright, bright red. Sebastian's arms were pulling him in and holding him closely and his lips moved gently against the child's. Alois could feel his heart pace quickening and his knees getting weak beneath him. Sebastian's body heat was beginning to blend with his and his own shaky hands were now on the knight's chest as his stomach fluttered about in his body, nervousness and the sense of simply being unsure mixed with the pleasure of their lips met took over his body.

The raven honestly couldn't believe what he did, but ever since he saw Alois he's wanted to do it, and not just with anyone, but with him. He backed away, leaving the young boy stunned and staring at him with his face a bright red color.

"Shall we go inside?" Sebastian gestured to the door of the home and his only response was the thief touching his own lips slowly and carefully with the tips of his fingers with the same shocked expression stuck on his face. The raven came closer and kneeled next to the boy with a smile and a hug, confusing the boy's confusion for rejection. He shrugged it off and took a deep breath before opening his lips; he could handle the boy's rejection. Just taking care of him would be enough…."I apologize."

"…" The thief looked up at him, his features softened slowly as he gazed into the deep red eyes that looked back at him, filled with an emotion he couldn't understand. The thief opened his mouth a bit more, about to speak before shutting it and smiling instead. "It's…fine really." The boy let out a small giggle and a shrug, treating it as nothing big. 'So that's what a kiss feels like….' He thought with a silent glee at the fact that he could probably relive it with the man standing before him, thinking nothing of the consequences he pulled Sebastian to him suddenly, kissing the soft lips that stayed still for just a moment before moving against the smaller ones.

The knight's left hand went lower, caressing the boy around his slender waist and pulling him closer to him once more to take in all of his scent and feel. The right massaged the boy's back gently, taking care not to hurt the child in his arms. After what seemed like a life time they stopped, Sebastian wearing a content smirk of happiness while Alois wore a wide smile and turned towards the house with Sebastian's hand in his.

And they nearly lived happily ever after, it was almost too perfect. Sebastian's being a knight had him drowning in money that he used only to buy whatever Alois' heart desired, showering him with only the best clothing, food, money and of course, passionate affection that he generously gave. Furthermore the king had temporarily released him from his duties which gave the knight more time to spend with the young black haired child. Alois, in turn was affecting Sebastian's ice cold heart, relieving his stress and pent up anger against the world.

They often chatted while hugging and holding each other, talking about the current state of the world and much to Sebastian's surprise Alois probably knew more of the politics of the castle then he did. He smiled and agreed with the child on many things, both of them having similar mindsets and comments when it came to many subjects, like the subject of the crown.

'Our king is a man who sits in a chair all day and does nothing but drink and talk loud, forcing work upon the backs of the men who deserve to sit in that chair the most. He truly isn't deserving of it.' Alois would say with a smile on his face, wearing his favorite outfit given to him by his beloved knight, a purple cloak that lay on top a black button up shirt and a tight pair of pants with high heeled black shoes that came to above his knees. Sebastian would nod and smile. This went on every day, intelligent conversation that went across the spectrum of sin and Sebastian's own personal belief of a small circle of hell for the arrogant kings of the earth to discussion of the stars and the heavens and a sweet and gentle, slowly progressing romantic relationship that never went on to sexual.

And they were so close to reach their perfect ending….until one day it happened. The same day Sebastian recaptured the red and gold ring that marked him as a knight and intended to slip it upon Alois' finger as a marriage proposal. The same day that Alois wanted to surprise Sebastian by offering his body to the older man, already knowing what to do and how to do it and would've gladly given himself to the knight. The same day the king was told of the adorable boy and the knight's relationship by a noisy and evil noble was the same day Alois was snatched away by the king's soldiers, just before Sebastian could stop them. The young ex-thief screamed and kicked against the men but he couldn't escape and even worse one of the king's best soldiers who boasted of being greater then Sebastian stalled the young black haired raven and nearly killed him, with a short stab to the stomach. The knight had no weapon and was merely a human, already exhausted from having to capture the ring, and he fell wounded. The punishment of his loss being forced to watch Alois get dragged away by his king's soldiers with tears in his eyes.

The raven lay there, bleeding to death slowly and painfully. He couldn't move or think; he could just see only darkness and feel his own sadness and misery at the loss of his lover. He questioned why the king would do this instead of simply killing him. Were the insults that terrible or was the king simply that enraged by everything? He could only stare into the darkness that he believed was death until suddenly…a black haired, golden eyed man appeared with a wide smile on his face.

"Oh look at you….how pitiful you look." The man said with a smile, staring down at the man's still bleeding body. After he saw the lack of response and the amount of blood he deduced Sebastian was in a coma, but that didn't mean he couldn't hear him. He could tell the raven could hear him just fine."I saw what happened…you know what's happened the past few days? Yes you've been lying here for around 6 days. Now…the king's snatched away your pretty little thief boy….would you like to get him back?" The man smiled and could feel Sebastian's soul aching to know more, he could feel his need to be with the boy and he could only smile. "I'm someone special that can help you with this particular problem…but only you can agree to it." He kneeled next to Sebastian, the wide evil smile on his face never disappearing.

"I can give you the power to kill anyone, survive anything and live for a very VERY long time without the terrible effects of aging because you see….I'm something of the devil." Sebastian's soul didn't stir and it almost shocked the demon. Few humans would be unsurprised if a deal came from one of Satin's fallen angels in this present date, which slightly peeked the demon's interest. "You may call me…Claude." He adjusted his glasses with a black gloved hand and ceased his smiling.

"I can gladly help you get Alois back by giving you this power, no questions asked. But at the end you will need to give me something in return…not your soul, no I'm tired of those. I want….human flesh. Let me feast on the bodies of the dead you kill and I'll give you all the power you could ever want." Claude said and ended with a smile, it was true. He'd let this human keep his soul and instead feast upon the bodies, but he wanted to know whether or not the man would agree and much to his surprise…he almost didn't. He could feel whatever part of Sebastian's soul that influenced his decision choosing, and after a few minutes the near dead man's inner being called out again to Claude, powerfully.

That was a yes.

And here the knight stood now, above the bodies of the murdered king and whatever was left of his court. The demon smirked his way and got up.

"Shall I begin my feast?" Claude asked, smiling at Sebastian.

"Go right ahead." The raven said before walking away silently, head hung down in sadness. "But before then, tell me where Alois is."

"I said I'd help YOU find him by giving you the power, finding him isn't my part of the job." The demon said smugly, grabbing the now deceased king and raising him head first into his mouth. A loud crunch went through the air just after Claude's teeth lengthened and sharpened in his mouth and blood splattered onto the floor.

"Then tell me what of him." The man said, not looking back out of fear of catching the sigh of Claude with organs hanging out of his mouth. He was never one for seeing human anatomy splattered and eaten by another man.

The demon immediately smirked and finished chewing through the bone that was the skull and licking at the protruding neck bones that he decided to use to pick his teeth with. "Dead. But you were prepared for that weren't you?" The demon said knowingly, he could feel Sebastian's soul ache with hatred and demonic energy…but none of it could be used against Claude. He made sure that Sebastian wouldn't be able to attack him.

"…Damn you." Was all the ex-knight could say before immediately walking out of the castle, unable to stomach the sight of the demon eating the bodies of the dead, and right out there was Ciel Phantomhive, standing behind two escort soldiers with the long, eastern and slender Daikyu bow in his hand, an arrow already put in place and aimed directly at the raven. He wore an outfit similar to the one he wore at his parade, but this one was black and the vamp of the shoe curved like a woman shoe, revealing the top of the young man's foot.

"You, speak. Are you the king's knight?" The young man said firmly, the bow aimed directly for the chest. His archery skills were second to none and worse come down to worse, he would shoot the man dead. His chest piece wasn't on which was in Ciel's eyes a foolish decision to make, to go out with everyone except chest protection, but he didn't voice anything. The young king had no interest in the knights that came from the east, so he knew nothing about Sebastian.

The man simply stared in shock, the young man wasn't Alois but Sebastian couldn't help but feel like it was in a sense. Perhaps the god he rejected with the made a deal with the devil had given him a chance to redeem himself? Perhaps it was pure luck or perhaps, it was Alois? Whatever it was, the man fell to one knee before Ciel, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He silently prayed and thanked whatever god above gave him this second chance and looked towards Ciel with wide open eyes.

"I used to be….before I killed him. Are you the one known as Alois?" He called out, asking the boy another question to counter his original one.

The bow did not lower in friendliness; instead Ciel began charging up a shot and stared at the young knight. "No. And I refuse to believe that the King's own knight would slay their king. Tell me who really caused all this destruction and death and where I may find survivors to back up whatever story you tell me."

"There are no survivors; I made quite sure of that. I am accursed from a demon from hell, allowed to live long with infinite strength, and may I make my apologies for confusing you with someone else." The knight said with a short and quiet sigh that went unheard of by the king standing before him. "Tell me then, young man, what is your name?"

"I am King Phantomhive. I still refuse to believe the story you speak of, I'll ask you one last time…Tell me what truly happened, or die." Ciel said in a venomous tone. He went all the way here for _nothing_. His people back home were probably worried sick, being led by a family member of Ciel's who was often smoking an intoxicating leaf and he had to deal with _stories_.

"I tell you the truth, believe it or not. I don't believe one arrow can kill me, if the demon stays true to his part of the bargain my dearest King Phantomh-" An arrow pierced the center of the man's chest just as Ciel had decided to end this madness and begin trying to find out what truly happened. He closest guess was an attack from another kingdom not too far from here, sudden and unseen. The king sighed and lowered his bow just as Sebastian's upper body hit the dirt ground beneath him.

"The man must've gone mad from shock when he saw his king lying dead, if the king is dead. OR even worse gone mad from the amount of carnage about the streets….poor soul." The king sighed and instantly his back straightened and his hair stood on end. 'Not possible.' A low chuckle went through the air mixed with a moan of slight discomfort that then went into pure laughter. The young king turned around and his two escorts stared at the sight in front of them. There, in front of their unbelieving eyes, was Sebastian's dark form getting up off the ground with his mouth open wide as a strange, crazed laughter escaped him. Ciel couldn't believe it, he couldn't absorb the situation and he panicked, quickly retrieving another bow as the soldiers, whom had a similar idea, charged the figure but were cut down almost as soon as they came in range of him. Their bottom halves separated from their top halves and the demonic figure now covered in blood, walking towards them slowly as the true demon who feasted on the corpse of the king looked down in happiness and glee, watching more carnage was a great sight for him.

Ciel stared in disbelief and pulled the bow back slowly, as much as he could. The demon turned to him and the boy nearly jumped, his heart shrouded in fear. The fear increased to a near unbearable point as the figure began walking slowly towards him, the darkness that shrouded his body leaving a trail of corrupted land around him. Ciel let the arrow go and could only watch as it disintegrated against the demon's skin. Now he turned and ran, intending to lead the man to the outer gates and straight into the hands of his able bodied army but he never made it. Before he knew it he was pushed against the stony wall that made up the 'fence' for the nearby house, unable to move as he was pinned between the dark figure and the wall.

"What…are you?" Ciel whispered out, his eyes wide as he couldn't think straight and breathed deeply and quickly. This was it, he would die here. But he wouldn't beg, he wouldn't plead. He just wanted answers of how this thing was able to move so fast and how he could defeat his escorts with just a single slash.

"I told you….I am a man that is cursed with the strength of the devil." The figures seemed to lighten as it stared him down, Sebastian was calming down now. He had no idea as to why he had suddenly been so enraged from just a simple shot to his chest which he knew couldn't kill him…but the boy's face calmed him. He looked exactly like Alois, with neck length, shining, soft ebony hair and bright cerulean dazzling eyes to get lost in.

"…Alright." Ciel lowered his eyes and bowed his head to the older man, slightly confusing him. "Finish it." He whispered and leaned his head against the stone wall, preparing himself to be stuck down and killed by this 'cursed' man that was in front of him.

"Alright…." Sebastian said with a smirk, already knowing what he was referring to. He got on one knee, weapon raised, ready to finish it all. He had his revenge, and took great pleasure in it, drinking in the suffering of his enemies. He stared at the boy who stared at him back with lidded eyes, telling him to hurry and end it. He raised his weapon above the boy's head and brought it down with great force on the ground next to the young king. Blue eyes shot up and the raven bowed. "I swear to always protect my king until the very end. He is my lord, my king, my god until the day I die and even after-"

"What…are you doing?" Ciel questioned, staring at the dark knight before him whose head was bowed to him and was saying what could only be an oath to protect him. Should he be killing him? Taking the prize of the head of the king and claiming his kingdom?

"I promise to always protect my King….My beloved sweet king…Phantomhive." Sebastian leaned forward, taking one of Ciel's feet and kissing the exposed skin gently, sealing his promise. "I shall be your knight, and that shall be my finish." He said simply, extending a hand to the stunned young man.

"….No….not until you explain why-"

"I have no reason to live now…except for you." Sebastian said, answering Ciel's question before it could even fully leave his lips. 'You who reminds me of my lover…my second chance. This time I'll protect you. Even if it isn't you….I will do all I can…simply because you look like him. Gorgeous and perfect, stunning and intelligent in every way…' He knew little of Ciel's history, he had never even heard of him and yet he was so inebriated with him, simply because of his appearance.

"That's no reason!" The younger screamed in protest and get up, back against the stone fence that served as a block to his running away. "You can't just simply follow me because you have no other reason to live!"

"Then just because." Sebastian said simply, getting up and snatching Ciel's hand and laying a small kiss on the back of his palm intending to end all argument.

"I refuse to allow you to follow me!" Ciel screamed and pulled his hand away, refusing him.

"I am Sebastian Michealis, known as the Raven. I'm pleasure to make your acquaintance my dearest Lord." The man bowed to him and ignored all the protests the younger put up, no matter how rude or abrupt his rejection.

But then, after hearing Sebastian's name he suddenly stopped and licked his lips with an evil smile taking place of the enraged face and scowl that he wore not a moment before. The Raven was known to be an extremely powerful soldier; this power of the devil could be useful. He smirked at his evil idea and turned back to face the black haired soldier. 'So much power….in my hands….' The thought was almost frightening, the timing was so good and the location was even better. His lips curved into a gentle smile before the raven could notice the darkness in his face. "Fine then, since you're so insistent. You shall stand by my side, and carry out ever order I give you without question or resistance. So says your king. You shall protect me until you're dying breath and face the flames of hell for me with no reason if I order you to. Now follow me to the pits of the hell you foolishly dug for yourself." Ciel smiled, he didn't need to say that last part but it was best to let the raven know what he was getting involved in.

"Forever my lord." Sebastian said with a bow and an arm pulled to his stomach, L shaped and straight down and across. He seemed to not care about Ciel's passive warning or the obviously faked feeling of agreement. Ciel walked away and right before him was the raven, trailing him attentively with a black expression on his face. The younger man grimaced and then could only relish in what would undoubtedly be his soon to be victory over the men who touched him and made him this way. 'I'll make them forget him and then victory will be mine.' He walked straight back to the camp; it was already dusk by this time, with the small but well equipped and trained army on standby in front of the camp. They parted themselves like the red sea at the sight of the king's defiant face and the sight of the legendary soldier. Ciel glanced back, not moving his head. He could see Sebastian still following him with not a single look on his face to let him know what he was thinking, perhaps the curse also destroyed his mind. He let out an uncared for sighed and reached his tent where Finnian awaited him, lantern alight.

"My King!" Finnian bowed in the same way Sebastian did but he rose up from his respectful position with a large, bright smile on his face and had to hold himself back to hug Ciel, since he liked him so much.

"Hello Finnian." Ciel said with a smile and walked around to the other side of the desk that stood by his chair, both objects unchanged and untouched. The blonde servant gently pulled out the chair and gestured to it, Ciel quickly sat and then it seemed it was only then that Finnian noticed to near seven foot tall, muscular, black haired knight that had silently followed Ciel into the room.

"My Lord, may I ask who this is, dressed as a soldier and most likely from the enemy?"

"Ah yes….That is Sebastian, surname Michealis. He's also known as the Raven, he's a very-"Ciel very nearly finished his short speech.

"OH MY- Michealis. Did you just say Michealis!" Finnian screamed, unintentionally interrupting his king and running over to the slightly confused, but unmoving soldier. "You're a Michealis? Those guys are awesome! They're such great knights I wish I was one." He said with enthusiasm and jumped up and down in excitement. "I can't believe I'm standing near a Michealis…Can I touch your armor?" Finnian said with a wide smile while Ciel nearly slammed his head to the desk, on the verge of crying out from the sudden drop in IQ showing up from Finnian. It's always like this when he's happy…he gets stupid.

"Ummm…I suppose if the king says so…." Sebastian said with a smile, turning his back on the previous day's events and looking forward to his 'second chance' with Ciel. A nervous finger reached out and touched the lowest part of the sliver colored armor that donned his shoulders before quickly pulling back.

"Thanks so much!" Finnian screamed, his voice hurting his black haired king's ears. This would be a loooooong, loooooong, rise to power for him.

**Like the splash of comedy and adorableness thrown in at the end? It's cute right?**

**Old: For those of you wondering just how Sebastian got stabbed, you've got to remember that not only was he unarmed but he had to go and get the ring (exhausted), and he's still human. Took a long long time to type this chapter, almost pathetically long if you count the fact it's only about 1 to 2k words longer then Ciel's prologue. I'm sorry to all of you who had to struggle to not rip your eyes out at the very sight or thought of SebaLois. I tried to make him as lovable as possible. Also, I know Alois has blond hair and blue eyes, I've watched Season 2. This is for the story. Please review.**

**New: Yay spell check!...oh wait I already did that haha…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Old: Ah yes. The prologue is over and now we know how Ciel and Sebastian meet…..time to start the incredibly roundabout and slightly depressingly romantic plot that is The King and the Knight. Warning about this chapter, it contains graphic rape and Ciel doing things he'll regret later. Enjoy.**

_The story so far…._

_Ciel has grown taller and much more handsome but he is still an unmarried king of a small yet independent kingdom. He planned an attack against a kingdom that was destroyed the very day before his attack by a single knight. The powerful knight is Sebastian, a great knight with mighty powers cursed with demon like abilities with great battle strength and intends to use the man to help him conquer the world and shape it as he sees fit._

**Normal POV**

He sat at his desk, hands touching one another at the fingertips and his head resting slightly upon the outstretched thumbs as he stared as the knight who had wordlessly followed him since the attack. It had been two days and the man never said a word to him, only following him like a ghost and never doing anything.

"Tell me….Sebastian was it? What exactly are you good for, what is your use? To just be a shadow behind me or to assist me?" The young king said, slightly irritated at the fact that this man, who was apparently something to be feared on the battlefield could be so….annoyingly useless. He let out a small sigh as Sebastian began speaking.

"My lord doesn't order me." He said with a smile on his face, sharp white teeth shown in his mouth and Ciel stared for a moment before shrugging it off. He was apparently a cursed man; sharp teeth would be the least strange thing about him if the king's guess was correct. "I swear only do whatever my Lord orders me to do and no more but protect and follow."

Ciel looked up at him and laid his hands on the desk with careful palms and let out an even deeper sigh. It did make sense that Sebastian would only do what he was ordered to do, so it seemed that he would need to make sure that he knew exactly what was required of him at all times. He thought for a minute, pulling a hand to his face to cover the glare of the chandeliers within his room. The white and golden colors combined with the light from the decoration were blinding him, but he ignored it and came up with the perfect order.

"You are right, I don't order you enough. You will do whatever I order you to however; you will also protect me without needing an order. You will also assist me in the slaughtering of my enemies."

"Of course my king." The young raven bowed deeply to his master, then slowly rose back up as stalwart as ever. "I will assure you that I will never allow anything to hurt you."

"Is that a reassurance my beloved fool of a knight?" Ciel said with a questioning tone mixed with joking sarcasm. He rested his elbow upon the desk and laid his head upon it, pressing his cheek against it and swirling the writing utensil in his opposite hand continually, searching for an emotion besides unconditional following and blank agreement with an even less emotional face to mask it.

"It's a promise on my soul." Sebastian politely corrected him with a smile and another bow. Ciel sighed quietly; he was a tiny bit annoyed with the other man's answers to all his quick cutting insults and punches. He was always calm and stable; it irked Ciel for some reason. He personally believed it to be his own lack of emotional stability rooted in his own terrible past, and silently admitted to himself, without ignorant pride, that he knew himself well.

'Perhaps it is because I don't have that….' He thought with a mental sigh and took a deep breath. "Fine then, please continue standing by my side until the next order. " He crossed his legs under the desk and he continued to twirl the light, thin writing utensil without thought of neither the action nor any difficulty. The silent sound of metal on cloth went through the room as Sebastian took a few steps and stood by the young king's side without another word as still and as solid as a statue.

Hours passed as Ciel read over documents hundreds of times, bored. Out of the corner of his eyes he was watching the raven knight, trying to see if he even moved at all or went into some trance like state. After a while of staring it became evident that it was probably the latter, Sebastian didn't even move an inch except breathe calmly through his nose and gently out. Ciel irritated then decided to give Sebastian many, many orders.

"Sebastian, I've got a few things I need you to do." Ciel said simply, an evil thought forming n his mind and his fingers pressed together as he gave the knight a fake smile of reassurance.

"Anything for you my lord." The words came out smooth with not a drop of darkness or demonic power in them. But what Sebastian halfway was so anything but, part of him was stirring and stretching out inside, he could feel something strange happening and he didn't like it. But he would still stand by Ciel's side, as still as a statue…because he wanted what he could personally consider his redemption for failing to rescue his young lover, Alois.

"I'm glad you're so obedient to me, come here." Ciel said, wanting to whisper his orders lest Finnian somehow overhear him and attempt to help to alleviate the knight's burden of work, destroying the young king's plan. The knight knelt next to Ciel with a content look upon his face that slightly annoyed his king but he planned to change that. He turned his chair slowly to face Sebastian, thinking up the absolutely perfect plan. "Sebastian here's what I want you to do…I need you to set out my outfit for tomorrow, cook me a fine dinner, find me the perfect jewelry that shall go well with my eyes and then…then I want you to bring those to the very top of the castle to the highest room so that I may eat there alone, then I want you to carry me downstairs to the very bottom of the castle so that I may conduct secret business. Return here by dinner time. Do you understand all that?"

Ciel smiled at his secret plot, there was no way Sebastian would be able to finish all of this in time. Absolutely not. Ciel knew for certain that the knight not only had no idea just where Ciel's clothing room was, but he also had no idea how to reach the kitchen. Furthermore all the blue gems that matched his eyes equally blue eyes were personally owned by him, hidden deep within the castle out of the prying eyes of anyone by him. And even if he did somehow manage to bring all of that to the highest room in the castle that he would need to climb up over twenty five flights of steps in metal shoes to reach, he would still need to come back downstairs to fetch his king and then bring him upstairs, then bring him back downstairs.

And it was two hours until dinner time.

'Let's see if you can get this done…let's see how you do under pressure.' Ciel smiled again at him, watching Sebastian's face carefully. He was slightly shocked at the wide, happy smile he received in return and then a nodding of the head.

"Yes, my Lord. I won't let you down."Sebastian said, gently kissing the hand that rested on Ciel's knee, before getting up and slowly walking out of the room with a proud smile on his face. 'It's a test….I won't fail you.'

**Five minutes later Sebastian's POV**

I opened the doors to my new king's room and left him to sit in silence. I was happy at the challenge, it proved and gave me chances that I needed. I could test my new demonic powers and also prove to the king that I was more than a tool for him. I wanted to become closer to this…second Alois. I stood by the door for a moment, taking a deep slow breath to rest my inner self and then immediately ran out of the castle; jumping out of the third floor window and beginning midair flip a few moments after my jump. The demonic strength in me assisted my body greatly, and I hit the ground to just immediately start running.

First order of business was getting Ciel a new outfit. I didn't need to find the young king's outfit room when I could just as simply buy him the finest gowns and dresses; surely there were some foreign traders around? Unfortunately for me I soon realized that my lord's kingdom was not well known as the puppet kingdom that had foreign traders everywhere at all hours, meaning that not many rich foreign trades came though. I spent two minutes running throughout the city as such a fast pace I would have not been surprised if my armor had melted off my body.

After not finding any there could be only one thing to do…make it. I looked left and right, now in the poorer section of the city where younger, poor children looked at me with wide eyes and open mouths. I could hear a rowdy child shouting at me, trying to get my attention. Apparently they saw my run. It wasn't anything too concerning for me so I simply turned right around and ran back towards the richer part of the city, near the castle. Barely any shops were open around this hour and it was difficult to find one that was, but I eventually did find one.

"Excuse me! I would like to get some material as quickly as possible. It's for the king's outfit." I said as I ran through the door and licked my lips after I was done. My lips and mouth felt dry and after a half second of wondering why it could be like this I discovered it was because I didn't drink anything since coming to the castle, then I realized that I didn't eat either. 'Strange…I didn't feel hungry.' The demonic powers were making me less and less human, but more and more powerful. The man who worked in the store gathered together a large amount of cloth together in front of me and I touched it to discover how soft and gentle it was. I stared at the outfit before biting my bottom lip. "Do you have any coloring or ink I can use?"

He shook his head and told me that I could have it for free simply because I was the king's knight. It seemed like being a demon wasn't the only marvelous change that had come into my life.

I picked it up, wrapping the cloth around my neck and immediately running off to look around the city for another jewelry shop, but after three runs around the city that came at around two minutes each I decided that I'd just have to find the gems myself, as foolish as I normally would've saw it. I stopped in my tracks; a large amount of dust flew up from behind me and threw the cloth in the air. 'Great.' I thought with a sigh leaving my lips.

I took another deep breath and looked around, then head off to the castle deciding to leave the gem finding for last. The cooking would need to be done immediately for the young king. It had been at least twenty minutes now and I was worried that I might not make it if I slipped up; the amount of time wasn't a concern for me. As I ran I pulled off the soft cape I had and blasted through the large doors of the castle, pushing them aside like small pieces of wood…as to my demonic body they were.

I ran through the house, looking for the kitchen and spotted it immediately, chefs running about with great commotion and confusion going about. It was very irritating to me, so I decided it calm them down.

'What are we going to make?!'

'Damn it all!'

'We have nothing sweet to make for the king!'

Many screams filled the air and I could feel my rage rising. "Excuse me gentlemen, but I'm the king's knight and I'll be making dinner for him tonight. So would you please leave?"

"But sir, the king loves sweets and we have nothing here, the sugar and fruits are all gone."

I tried to act as calm as I could but the lack of emotional sympathy for whatever foolish plight they were having was most likely obvious. I gave them a stern look at enforced what I said, and luckily they did all push past me, rudely, but they did not try to strike out at me. I entered the room and opened up the door that I assumed was the cabinet and opened it wide, pulling down the spices and herbs before moving over to the grab a bag of flour. I set those down on the large wooden table that lie in the center of the kitchen and looked around. Metal baking ovens on each side of the room and unused meat looked back at me.

A creak went through the room; I smiled and grabbed down some of the meat, beginning to rip it apart with the knight's sword I kept at my side but never used. After slicing it to pieces I dumped many spices on it quickly, all of which were easily recognizable, and then boiled it in a large bot. My sword stayed unsullied but the animal blood so I flicked it twice and then began slicing the cloth to pieces, and rested that aside. I slightly waited for a moment, checking up on the beef and looking again at the clothing before looking back at the corner of my now unfocused eyes towards the nearly closed door to see a bright blue eye checking on my progress.

'How cute…' I thought and immediately got up to prepare my dish. From the way the chefs ran around in such a flurry after finding out there were no ingredients for sweets I assumed that the young master was a very large sweets fan, probably eating them for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Even though I had never seen him eating them I knew he was probably looking at the pot and snickering, believing I was making him something he'd hate on sight.

Another creak went though the room as my new king slipped away quietly, I could hear a small giggle at the pre assumed victory. 'So…very cute.' I thought and poured a pot of water into a large bowl of flour, beginning to work it with my hands. I spread it out thin, but not too thin onto the table and put some flour into the beef along with more spices, then left the room to go upstairs back to my king. I entered the room with a bowed head and a smile on my lips.

"Pardon my intrusion." I said with closed eyes and a smile. My king sat there with his feet on the desk, already pleased with what he believed was his victory.

"You are not done with those tasks yet are you?" A hint of fake questioning was hidden in the statement, quickly found and went uncared for. The victory was mine anyway.

"No but I would like to ask my king if he knows where I may find needles, I am going to make his clothing for tomorrow." I said and witnessed his face turn from happily bored to a wide, open mouthed look of shock mixed with a taunting smile that just couldn't be hidden.

"G-go ask Finnian! I believe he likes to knit and please do make it your best work!" I could hear the taunt and didn't fall for it. Oh how adorable my beloved master was, so young, so full of life and so innocent, but oh so full of himself! Just adorable. I left and there was Finnan, right at the steps of the castle about to go downstairs.

"Ah. Finnian. May I borrow your knitting utensils?" I said happily as I counted down the minutes and Finnian easily forked them over. I would win this easily. It was now fifty five minutes until the deadline for my test to be 'graded' and I quickly went downstairs. I immediately put the needles on the shapes I cut out, moving over to the thickened curry that looked like English beef stew. I smiled and poured my food into the dough and quickly created twenty medium sized half oval shaped, curry filled balls of dough. I popped them in the over and began sowing together my master's outfits.

I made a small night outfit for my master to wear, perfectly white and gorgeous and soft. Just like my second Alois, my master. 'Just for Ciel…' I thought and sowed it together perfectly, it was near seamless and it was perfect. As I hung it up in front of my face to admire it, my back to the door another small creak went through the room to be followed by a short gasp and another creak with a few stomps then grew increasingly quieter.

'Yes, yes…. Now… For the main course.' I sowed together the rest of the cloth to make a much fancier outfit for my lord, short pants with a thin, flowing open jacket over top. I was thought it was befitting. He kept to himself at such a high position, the coat was like his facial expression and masks he used to hide what he truly was…a gorgeous young man. I snapped myself out of those thoughts and finished up the outfit, making sure everything was right in size before turning around and extracting my food from the oven.

Then it immediately came back to me and I whispered a "fuck" under my breath. I didn't get the jewelry yet! I looked around for a moment wondering what I'd do before realizing how easy it would be. I had to answer right in the small brown bag that hung off the left side of my waist, connected to my armor. I went upstairs, knowing I had completed the hardest of the tasks with time to spare.

There sat my king, smirking still but not as much as before, legs crossed and straight up straight, regal and royal as ever. I bowed my head. In one hand I had a platter of the food I have made for my master; in the other I carried his clothing. He stared at me, questioning everything and he folded his arms to his chest, taking a near slight breath before blinking once for an extended amount of time and looking at me with a slightly inquired look.

"So, my knight." He said with a slight hiss in his voice that told me of his anger towards my above par performance. "Tell me, have you gotten everything?"

I nodded and walked towards the desk, head held high and small mysterious smile on my lips aimed towards my ever adorable master that sat there, waiting for me. So much like Alois with that short black hair and gorgeous fair white skin, so soft and so touchable…I smiled a bit wider and set the plate down on the desk, showing him the half oval pieces of bread baked to a perfect golden brown.

"What is it?" He looked up at me, one eyebrow raised with arms and legs still crossed. A fresh tone was in his words and I knew we was intending to annoy me, why I had no idea but I know one thing…he was doing a terrible job. His pouts and sneers, combined with his little wit, only made me all the more interested in him…he was _exactly_ like Alois…but with more…royal blood.

"It is curry bread, something I used to make for a close person of mine." He said with a decreasing smile on his lips. 'Who is now dead thanks to me.' I couldn't help but mentally add before realizing I let my sadness show and quickly returning to a happy demeanor.

Ciel's POV

'Ahhh…interesting.' I thought, Sebastian's past was something worth studying. I picked up one piece of the curry bread; it seemed just like normal bread. It was warm and soft…but it was surprisingly heavy. I put it into my mouth and bit into it, I could easily taste the white bread but there was a strange taste that made me question what I just put into my mouth…I could only blink twice and look down at what I ate. A brown liquid with chunks of beef was hidden in the center and I stared down at it, only blinking twice and taking another bite while Sebastian watched me in silence.

I chewed it, quickly realizing that it wasn't beef stew, like I originally believed, but something spicier. I quickly finished my mouthful and looked up at Sebastian.

"What…is in the center of it?" I said, pointing down to the center of the bread.

"Curry. It's a spicy, eastern dish. I've heard that my Lord liked and always ate sweets, so I decided to make something…"The man thought for a moment, obviously choosing his words carefully. "On the opposite end of the spectrum. Is it to your liking?" He asked with a cock of his head, hair over shadowing his face.

"…I suppose so." I said with a sigh and set the piece of bread down. "Now, please allow me to see what you have made me to wear." I was quite sure it wouldn't be good. Couldn't be good. He was a knight not a seamstress! He held out an embroidered pure white robe with a smile.

"I figured my lord would like something that brings out his bright pale complexion more, while still looking regal and holy. I made a robe with swirls and roses for the embroidery with an extremely soft and airy cloth from the east, Silk. I've also made." He stopped to pull out a plan open white jacket with white shorts that would also come to below my knees. "A night outfit for my lord. The days are getting warmer so I figured you would want something that wouldn't completely cover you."

I stared for a moment. This man wasn't cursed with a demon, he WAS a demon. No human being on EARTH could do the tasks this fast, but then I remembered the jewelry. Ah yes the jewelry challenge. I smiled and put a finger to my lips.

"So tell me then my knight, what of the jewelry you were to collect for me?" I said a snarky tone obvious in my voice. Sebastian smirked at me and set the clothing down neatly upon the table before kneeling right next to me, with a small golden ring, a red garnet shone so gorgeously in the center. I stared in awe of it before the kneeling knight took my hand, pressing his lips to the back of my palm gently. I could feel the skin beneath tingle when my mouth touched my hand but I refused to move. He stayed there for a while, his supple lips embracing my skin, I could tell he was enjoying me. Then, he pulled away, kissing my ring finger gently. His fingers tickled my palm as they moved across the skin, I tried to look at his eyes, but they were unreadable, and his face was blank as he stared at my hand. He pressed another kiss, backing away the moment his lips touched me and then, gently pressed the ring to my finger. I stretched my hand out slowly, allowing him to slip the ring on without trouble. I stared at him with my lips apart but the worlds wouldn't leave me.

"It is the same ring I wore to become a knight…it is a prized possession of mine." Sebastian whispered, I closed my mouth and looked down at him with a curious expression. My hand was still tingling, and his hand was gently holding mine. I couldn't move and my throat felt tight, the effort of breathing was slightly difficult. "I wish for my lord to keep it…because I love you."

Instantly, in a flash I was back, nine years of age and still innocent. Those horrid times before my father's death, I grabbed the bridge of nose to stop my thoughts from coming back. No man ever said those words to me before like that except for once….

'_You are….disgusting.' A voice said to me, a shadowy figure. I lie in the middle of my father's personal chambers. This was the fifth time. There were less of them this time however, only nine. I stayed silent and could only take little, quite breaths as the priests walked towards me. This was a cult, they often did this .I could feel hands traveling under the red cloth that hid my mid to lower body; they chilled me straight through the bone and into my soul. I gasped and my back arched off the floor in surprise, but a strong hand came up and pushed me back down, also knocking the wind out of me. I stared up to see the face of my father…_

_Black hair….red eyes…gorgeous face. Touching me. Everywhere. Fingers prodding, hand rubbing against me. I could only scream and beg as he continued on, ignoring me…_

'Se-Sebastian…' I whispered, my body shaking from the memories that were assaulting my mind, I took deep breaths. I pushed the face out of my memories after that night, but it came back now that I had someone who looked exactly like my father. I always just imagined my father's face as a black void of hate before this day but now, when it was so fresh and clear in my mind….I leaned backwards in the chair until I managed to completely make it fall back.

"My lord!" Sebastian shot up and reached out for me. I knew well if wasn't my father but my subconscious was taking over now, making my scoot back away from him and cry loudly in the corner, bawling tears and wailing filled to room as he came closer and closer.

"_WHY!" I cried out, as he thrust into me, ripping so many parts of me open and shredding my innocence, my happiness, my inner peace and my sense of freedom to pieces more and more with every thrust. Tears streaked my face, over my cheeks and down my chin and I could only scream as blood left my body through the most obscene of places._

"_Because…I love you." He whispered, continuing to thrust harder and harder into me as I cried. No one helped, the man around me watched with increasing smiles like they enjoyed my pain…and to think these were the very same men who told those of our kingdom what was right and what was wrong._

"SOMEONE! Anyone! Help me! Please…..please…" I whimpered and screamed, crying and bawling as Sebastian attempted to call out to me, trying to calm me down and let me rest but it wouldn't work…it didn't work. I wanted it to work, in whatever part of my brain wasn't being affected by my subconscious then but it didn't. Instead I continued to scream and wail until guards rushed in, lead by a concerned Finnian. Moments later I began to gain more hold over my mind, but was still too busy gasping for air and crying to speak. I could hear Sebastian being wordlessly dragged off. Finnian was by my side now and I gasped for air, holding the blonde's hand and sniffling. I took deep breaths and I couldn't help but stay there, after a while I sent Finnian away….I needed to deal with this alone.

**Normal POV**

Ciel had dragged himself up to his room that night, not daring to even though anything that Sebastian made for him or gave him with the exception of the ring, which he threw down onto the floor in a rage and accidently broke the gem into pieces, completely tearing it from the solid sliver base. He flopped into bed with tears in his eyes, he couldn't fully absorb why he felt so broken and hurt when Sebastian was admitting his love and need for him. He sniffled and breathed slowly trying to calm himself down.

'I should go and get him out….' He thought, turning his head to the side to look out the nearby window that revealed the night sky, then decided against going. He couldn't go downstairs and face Sebastian yet, he was too emotionally broken and fragile to do so. 'Black short hair with bangs, red eyes that stared into your soul and a handsome face with a muscular body; It's just too much alike.' His mind told him. Sebastian looking so much like the man whose hands traveled to places that no man's hands should go…

A quiet squeak went through the room as Ciel sniffled and tried to stifle his tears once more. Slowly as the night went on, he found himself unable to sleep and cold only think more and more on his past and why it hurt so much. He sat up with his back to the wall, hands on his lap just thinking over everything, how his father broke his trust in him and how ardently Sebastian had proclaimed his love. Ciel loved his father just that much before it all happened, always spending as much time with him as he could manage.

And then he could only think of why….Why him? Why did Sebastian have to look like his father and try and be so close to him after just meeting? Why did he have to be sexually abused by the man he looked up to and loved? He pulled his knees to his body and thought more…..and he reached an answer before giving into the long awaited sleep right before dawn.

**Later….**

Sebastian spent his time in a cell in some dungeon somewhere, awaiting his king to come and give the order to get him out. The soldier had barged in during Ciel's emotional breakdown that the older man thought that he was the main cause of. 'Perhaps it was because I won?' He questioned himself and let out a deep groan as he held loud clanks and the sound of boots. He thought it would be another ignorant soldier, not listening or caring to anything he had to say…but it wasn't.

It was Ciel wearing the outfit he used to judge criminals in, and he stood still as a pillar right outside Sebastian's prison door. The knight stared back at him, chains on his hands and feet rattled as he stood up as quickly and in the most comfortable way the wrapped up chains would allow him.

"Is my king alright?" The raven asked with a slight bit of worry in his voice. He was so distressed about Ciel's condition when he saw his usually emotionally insensitive and rude king begging and pleading, crying wildly and trying to get away from him.

"…I'm fine." The king whispered with his head bowed to keep the man out of his vision; he didn't want to see his face. "Tell me Sebastian will you do anything for me?" He kept his head bowed as he spoke, not trying to even look at the man. It took enough of the young man's willpower to drag himself down to the dungeon of the castle without crying or breaking down. His father's face was still clear in his mind and all he wanted to do now is leave.

"Yes. I would." Sebastian said, putting on a smile as he heard Ciel's self absorbed air that was hidden in his tone, telling him that all had returned at least relatively close to normal. "Anything for you my bocchan…"

"Bocchan…what does that mean?" Ciel asked, blinking a few times and slowly raising his head. The question was meant to keep him talking, because only now did he realize Sebastian's voice was different then his fathers. He needed to hear Sebastian's voice and let it fill his senses before he could let Sebastian out.

"It means young master…or son of another." He quickly added, wanting his young king to know both meanings. He looked up at the boy who kept his eyes and face hidden from sight with a slight frown on his lips. Something was still wrong…

"Alright….I must ask you something…" Ciel stopped and leaned against the wall opposite from Sebastian's cell, resting his legs and breathing slowly. "How do I get rid of this feeling…this feeling that someone must pay?" Ciel whispered and his hands balled into fists that pressed against the hard wall of the underground dungeon.

"You make them pay." The knight answered simply with a small smirk still upon his face. He couldn't help but feel like he gained some of his master's trust and love, which made him in turn feel very good all over.

"But what if I can't make them pay….what if there's another thing I can put my hatred against?" Ciel raised his hand in front of his face as it rose, to block Sebastian's face from his sight. He could see the body, still wearing ALMOST all of his armor. The chest piece permanently gone to show a muscular body that didn't bother him…he silently let out sound of relief.

"If what was done to you was not brought onto you by your own actions then place your hatred against the closest thing. If you did bring it upon yourself then don't raise a hand against them…it's not noble or just." Sebastian said with a sigh added to the second part, unaware of not only what he was about to bring upon himself but the fact that Ciel didn't hear nor care about the second part of his knight's words.

"Then you shall endure torture in my father's place." The young child said before his hands rose to run through his hair and hopefully rid himself of some of the stress. The cursed man smirked and looked up at Ciel with a questioning glance but never received an answer. "Wait here. I will use you to make myself feel better." The boy stopped before exiting the room, one hand placed on the wall right next to the door. "Then…I will accept your love."

A wide smile came upon Sebastian's face, and he fell to the floor with a sweet sigh, thinking of Ciel's body with his hand's traveling down it and embracing every inch of pale skin and his own lips embracing the boy's smaller thin and sweet ones. His hand rose to his mouth and he bit down harshly, trying to stop himself from getting too excited from just imagining the boy, moaning and pressing his body against his. He had the same problem of control when he was with Alois but not this badly. A snort left him and he let himself chuckle from the strange comedy of his current situation. He hadn't an idea in the world what was going on, but obviously Ciel had same anger against his father and he would be the toy to use to get rid of all that hot steam.

**Elsewhere….**

The blond walked through the streets, fumbling and following over on his own two feet. His weak body unable to carry itself from the pure shock of what unrolled itself before him. He was dressed in rags, that he had grown unaccustomed too from just a little while of a great life style. He sniffled and wiped his puffy eyes, picking himself up again and dusting himself off before continuing the walk through the slums of the town, not as fancy as those around the castle but still much better than the slums before Ciel rose to power.

The kid had carried his weakened, beaten, broken and otherwise near destroyed body to this kingdom, praying for a miracle and a savior to the darkness he had been subjected to. His battered knees were about to give up on him again, he could feel it and then immediately fell again. This time into an alleyway that he then dragged himself into with grunts and effort. None of the people going about their lives would help him, and even worse…he lost him.

He cried there for a good long while, large tears soaking his face and the ground around him. A figure that stood unnoticed at the entrance of the alleyway stood there, watching him cry until he blinked a few times and realized just who it was under the mop of unruly blond hair. A hand went up to cover his mouth from the surprise and he slowly stepped over to the crying young child, acting as though he was a stranger…even though in the boy's eyes he was.

"Oh you poor thing, are you alright?" The man said and gave him a smile. He wore square glasses and a black and white servant's outfit; he also had short black shiny hair and golden yellow eyes. "Hello there little one, I'm Claude. Tell me what ever the matter is?" He pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to the boy who used it to wipe his face before handing it back, smudged with mud and dirt, back to him.

"Hello Mister Claude. I thank you for wasting your time to close over here and talk to me, I've merely been forgotten by someone I care for exceedingly and he's off somewhere in that castle I'm sure of it." The boy said, his voice cracking and breaking at some parts of his small speech. "We were lovers at one time, but now even when I call his name he will not even dare look at me."

"Oh you poor thing…." Claude said with fake sympathy. He knelt next to the blond, bright sky blue eyes stared back at him. "I could help you get him back if you'd like…you see…I'm a demon." His eyes flashed a bright purple and he adjusted his glasses gracefully, a smirk on his lips the whole time as the blond looked up to him with lips parted in surprise.

"You can really help me?" The boy asked, pushing his tired body up against the wall. The happy words that preached of returning to his love gave his body a bit of strength, but it wasn't enough for him to carry himself.

"Yes. I won't ask anything of you…I just want to help you." The sleek black haired stranger assured happily with a small clip of his hands and then pet the boy. In his mind he was cackling, laughing, it was just too easy for him to control the young child into getting him some fun. He would control and use him just like he used Sebastian to taste the flesh of men with no struggle….

"Oh…thank you. But he's….he's in the castle." The blonde reserved his strength and continued pressing against the wall, depending n it to keep his body upright. The demon got up with a pout on his face, but inside he was happy and doing back flips, this would be so much fun to watch…..

"Alright...then we will simply have to ask the king himself but let's do something else first…you need to rest up and get stronger before you can meet him. Plus the king really only cares for other kingdoms...perhaps we can take one over?" Claude said, intentionally making the child consider using violence to get to the man he needed.

The boy thought for a moment, looking up at the sky with blank eyes. He thought over every possible way of getting what he wanted and the options Claude were suggesting currently seemed like the best. He tried getting a meeting but to no avail, like always the crown was rejecting the weak. A slow mental sigh was released and he could only agree with Claude.

"Sounds good…can you carry me?" The child asked, holding out a hand to the now standing adult before him with a smile upon his bright pink lips. The demon bowed and picked the child up bridal style, walking out of the alleyway with him in his arms and gathering many strange looks…not that he cared. The boy's head was nestled in the crook of his arm and he could feel the child smiling happily up at him, putting trust in him. "My name is Alois by the way…can I call you Claude?" a happy tone was in his voice, hope was being given to him.

Claude smirked and continued to carry the child; his plan was working out perfectly. He walked out of the kingdom's front gate, passing people who also gave him more stares that he indulged in sweetly. "Yes you may. You don't need to ask…tell you what…I'll be your servant from now until you can get your lover back." The demon grinned widely back down at the child and received a trusting smile back. 'That was…straightforward.'

**Old :Holy crap…Alois is alive, Ciel is going to torture Sebastian and Claude is a tricky bitch! Wow this chapter took me a long time considering in the length….sorry. I think my writing skills slightly decrease when I'm working on more than one story…I might have to restart BRB:C from scratch thou X.x.**

**Anyway, please review/fav/keep reading/getting Sebastian cookies!**

**New: It's fun going through these old chappies :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Old: Chapter 4….at current time of writing (5/15/11) I feel as though the quality of writing in chapter 3 was seriously lacking, but I couldn't bring myself to fix it up because I felt like I would destroy the whole image I was trying to put into that one, so this one I'm trying really hard to do, making an outline and seriously thinking hard on every few paragraphs I make…hope you like it.**

**Warning: ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST…AND MORE ANGST. This chapter does however give you more of Ciel's background, along with some of his mothers.**

_Summary: Ciel, intending to pressure Sebastian, gives him three tasks to do in two hours of time. Sebastian used his demonic power to complete the tasks and returned to the king effortlessly, but accidently caused the young child to flash back to his terrible past by telling Ciel that he loved him, quoting something his father said while sexually abusing him. Ciel's guards, gathered by Finnian to rescue the king, drag Sebastian away to the underground dungeon beneath the castle while Ciel sits in his room trying to figure out how to get over his trauma. The next day the young and emotionally fragile king goes down into the dungeon and asks Sebastian how to heal his own personal wounds. Sebastian tells him that Ciel could easily torture him to get his revenge if it makes you feel better, unknowing of what he's done until Ciel inadvertently tells him that he will be the subject of the torture. The king however, agrees to become his lover afterwards._

_Elsewhere within Funtom, Sebastian's thought to be dead lover Alois makes a contract with the same demon who gave Sebastian his own demonic powers. The demon quickly earns the child's trust by filling him with false hope, and carries him in his arms out of the kingdom with the intention of using him to be entertained by the situation._

Normal POV

Ciel sat at his throne, sitting high and mighty in the black and blue throne that sat in the back of the room opposite of the door. Crowds of back shouted and screamed obscenities at the black haired, muscular soldier who was currently kneeling before him, chained and held by guards. He was stripped of his armor and put in brown shorts with many straps on them, the same type prisoners wore. His hair was slightly disheveled; Ciel thought nothing of it even though it was obviously caused by the guards who watched over Sebastian during a small beating that took place right after the king left.

Before the screaming crowd sat their young king, back straightened hair perfectly made and sitting in his throne looking as righteous as ever. But little did those people, dressed in rags and screaming at Sebastian before him know that Ciel felt terrible inside. He felt weak and…unsatisfied. He prayed silently that this plan would work then he smirked to himself in a bittersweet motion.

'Me. Praying. Ha.' And Finnian came next to him, wordlessly handing him his staff which was topped with a raven. The irony made him smirk even more and he brought it down to the floor hard, making a loud tapping sound resonate through the room. Everyone in the room immediately hushed their mouths. There were very few people in the kingdom that would dare misbehave when their King Ciel gave a command. He had personally taken special steps to ensure that he was loved but equally and reverentially feared as well. Sebastian was as wordlessly silent before the tap and was even more silent now. His head was not raised to the throne he was pointed to. However it was not to show disrespect as so many in the audience thought, but to hide the wide grin. The thought of Ciel becoming his lover was so sweet to him…any amount of pain he had to suffer was nothing to him. He was assured to have Ciel.

"I have brought you here, my loyal subjects, to witness the judging of my new knight Sebastian Michealis. He has distressed my heart greatly, and fallen from being my knight." Ciel said, the words parting from his lips and leaving a terrible, sticky bland taste in his mouth as he continued on (3). Little did he know that also stung at Sebastian's heart and ached him. The king went on, making gestures to Sebastian as he continued to explain to the crowd. "The words he said have, however, lightened my heart and eased my hand. I wish to keep him by my side…He told me he would do anything for me and I wish to earnestly believe that so therefore Sebastian…" Ciel got up and the now uncontrolled ex-knight looked up at him, admiring his beauty and struggling to keep a straight face on. The young king walked up to him, then with the blunt opposite end of his staff touched Sebastian's chin gently. "Tell me, Michealis, will you endure the torture that is equal to the distress that you put me through so that you will be allowed to stand by my side as I wish?"

There was no hesitation in his words and the older man immediately got up to one knee in front of his silent master. "Yes, my lord!" He said with leaked out enthusiasm in his voice, he couldn't wait until the torture ended and he knew in order for it to end quickly it would need to be started even quicker. The king giggled quietly, loud enough for Sebastian to hear but quiet enough so that even the front of the crowd could not and returned to his throne to sit down once again.

"Can you hear the amount of happiness in his voice? You can tell he wishes to be my knight once more from just the tone." Ciel said with a glad tone in his voice and waved his staff around. "I shall torture him until I feel he has felt the right amount of pain for the sin he has committed against me. Has anyone among you have any objection to this?"

Not a hand or a voice was raised against Ciel's wish.

"Then we shall begin the torture tomorrow. Soldiers, be gentle with him until then. The torture shall be privately administered by me…" The king's legs uncrossed and he got up, beside him Finnian bowed to the crowd in his stead, knowing it was time to go. The servant blond was very uneasy, Ciel could feel it, but he tried his very hardest not to show it as he went with the guards to put Sebastian in a temporary cell to hold him. Ciel took himself away, walking out while other guards let the people out. He walked into the room that was beside the court room, the resting room that he spoke to Finnian in, and sat down. He composed himself and took deep breaths in and out, Sebastian looked so much like his father it was scary and the young king had no idea how to handle it, but the knight said that using himself to soothe his beloved king by allowing him to exert his anger on him was a good idea so he would listen.

He thought of all the things that he would want to do to his father for what he did…he wanted to make him feel hellish pain that surpassed the human scope of feeling. He wanted to injure him down to his soul and make him writhe in pain and agony and make him beg for mercy, or even better, death. He ran his fingers across his chest as his mind wandered to places his wish it would never go again. The thoughts and memories of what happened were so terrible; his father's cruelty knew no bounds and the now deceased man no longer cared about what happened.

It seemed like the more Ciel allowed his mind to wander the more he remembered. He remembered the exact day it happened. Once on Christmas Eve when he was nine and many times throughout the year during his tenth year of being. He could feel tears rolling down his cheeks as he remembered what happened to his mother, Queen Rachael who had lost her sanity after his father's torture and had officially stepped down from the crown during one of her short moments of mental clarity. Then immediately Ciel got up and began walking, his emotions and subconscious mind controlling his actions. At the point where he was again in control of his wild urge to go to the room before him he was crying quietly inside. He didn't want to do this but something inside him screamed 'Do it! You won't have another chance'.

He stood in front of a white and orange door adorned with a giant orange heart at the dead center of the door and there wasn't a mark, scratch or fingerprint to be seen on it. He couldn't remember the last time he was here or the last time he even thought about this room, he pushed it away shortly before he became king. He could remember when he came here daily to speak to its occupant, but never with since they were not physically able to speak until after he became king. He took a deep breath and realized the quiet sound coming from within. He knocked and the sound stopped to be replaced by an ever too familiar silence. A silent prayer was whispered by the young king and the occupant of the room as they both stood at opposite ends of the door.

Slowly it opened from the inside, Ciel stared into the room and after a while its resident could finally be seen. Long hair and light blue eyes filled with an emotion that gave his soul immeasurable chills looked back at him. Her hair was scarred and her chest was completely covered by her arms for reasons Ciel could only cry about. No words were said by the woman before him. None needed to be said. The look was enough.

"I'm sorry." Ciel said with a small sigh and slowly walked towards her. She stepped aside and allowed him in, still not staying a single word to the young king. "You've heard right? I've become king." He said, trying to sound as humble as possible but it still felt as though he was bragging to her. She gave him a dark glare while his back was turned but said nothing still. She went back to the chair she sat in when he knocked, a large, soft plain red chair that sat near a wide open window where she admired the outside world. "So…Rachael. It's been a while." The words came out from the young man's mouth and felt so strange, lost in a sea of angered and pained emotions that had boiled up over the years, and even if there was not so much tension in the air between them how could you begin a conversation with someone who you suffered with but barely knew?

"Yes it has." She agreed with a nod accompanied by a black look towards him. Next to her chair was a violin with a fine bow sitting beside it, Ciel glanced at it for only a moment before sitting himself in the chair across from the room, across from his mother. The uncomfortable atmosphere sent him mixed messages of how it was rude to sit so far away from her, but still not to come close. His own politeness battled with his mother's evil glares, ones only a mother could ever give.

"My apologies." Ciel said finally, giving into his half polite nature and moving to chair slightly closer to her, still a ways away but within range of polite talking. 'And out of range from her reach.' He thought with a slight sadness about him before he began the conversation again. "So, you seem calm now…"

"Yes." Rachael replied with a nod of her head. "Meylene often comes in here to give me my medicine and admire the outside with me…" Ciel already knew where this was going. He took a breath and got comfortable in his chair, taking a quick deep breath that went unnoticed. "Tell me Ciel, what's going on on the outside?"

Ciel smiled at her, intending to allow his oration skills go to work and make sure this argument stayed away from anything halfway dangerous. "I've begun improving things with the large amount of money that was being kept deeper within the castle." He immediately cursed his foolishness of bringing such a thing up. That was mentioning something dangerous. That money was saved up by his father for no reason, and it always brought back memories of him whenever it was brought up and memories of Ciel's father around Ciel's mother were like fuel for the slowly burning ember that at the slightest bit of energy could become a flaming storm of horror and terror.

And that's what it became.

Before Ciel could even remedy the situation Rachael was up, things were crashing to the floor and she was screaming her lungs out. "How DARE you bring that man's name up in my presence! I've done so much for you yet you can't keep him out of your mind!" Screams echoed throughout the walls of the room and Ciel got up to calm his mother down, but he forgot just how crazily strong his mother was despite her overly thin form, and was knocked to the floor as soon as he was in range of her. "You little!" She screamed and grabbed the violin, her stress wrinkles and scars from torture showing now more than ever. She raised it in the air above the stunned young king and was just about to bring it down on his head, but she screamed something that made him suddenly lunge out at her.

'_You probably liked it.'_

That awoke all of Ciel's rage and hatred. The horrible chills that went up and down his spine were reawakened and all his rage rekindled, he tackled her to the floor and subdued her by pinning her there. She was immediately snapped out of her enraged state and looked up at him with regretful eyes, filled with tears and soon after Ciel's look mirrored hers.

The young king shook his head and got up, not letting another word pass his lips. Rachael did the same and dusted off her blue and white dress, sniffling once and returning to her chair to continue playing her music. The king gave her a sorrowful look and walked out, taking deep breaths.

'What has that man done to us?' He thought with tears in his eyes as he walked out, gently closing the door behind him. He remembered back when Rachael never yelled, her asthma not prohibiting her to do so. Now she screamed at the slightest mention of back then or her now deceased husband. He slowly walked back down the halls and up to his room, ignoring any of the guards that asked him of his current emotional and physical status. He reached his room and the second he got in there he broke down once more, this time for his mother. Everything she did was to ensure his safety and yet in the end it was all in vain…..tears rolled down his eyes and he stuffed his face in the pillow trying to prevent the sound from escaping him, lest someone come in and see him like this.

"_Mommy, you sound sad, what's wrong?" The tiny black haired prince asked, hugging his crying orange haired mother who wrapped her arms around her chest once more to hide what happened._

"_Nothing baby, I'm fine. See?" She put on a fake smile for the young boy and watched him smile and giggle to. So happy, so full of life. She never wanted any harm to come to him, she loved him so. He was like a strong innocent mystical light that shone in the depths of the dark castle, made ever darker by the black haired red eyed man who prowled the halls looking for someone to seize upon and devour (1)._

_And he walked in at that moment, grabbing the woman roughly by her arm and tugging her away, the confused prince fell to the floor and stared in bewilderment. She cried out to Ciel "Don't worry baby, Mommy will be back soon!" Ciel wanted to follow her, but she had already warned her before that if daddy looked mad the little boy couldn't follow after them._

_He was told it was part of a game, all to stop him from realizing._

"But I found out…" He whispered, voice breaking and crying into the pillow.

_The orange haired woman was seen again a few days later, always with her arms cross around her chest and a smile on her face. She believed that the price she paid, giving away the things that differed her from a man at first glance (2), could stop her beloved son's abuse, but she couldn't be more wrong._

Ciel screamed and bit into his pillow, not allowing himself to go any further. 'Why do I let my mind go through me like that?' He scratched at the underside of the pillow while pushing it against his face, nearly suffocating himself as he cried. He stayed like that for hours…until he finally fell asleep, the great emotional demands of the day took a great toll on his energy…

**The next day…**

The raven knight sat in his cell, the usual rusty and tight locks on his hands and feet that made clinking and clanking sounds as he moved were in place and we more annoying than ever. He sat in his cell, content and peaceful, wondering just what he would do once he and Ciel were together. He personally wanted to give into the boy's every whim and wanting desire, make him moan for him using his mouth only. He'd kiss the most sensitive of places and touch him everywhere, make the young king scream his name.

He could only imagine how Ciel's voice, which was a bit different then Alois' voice in that it held more authority and was deeper, would sound when he moaned his name out. He could almost hear him now- 'Sebastian! Sebastian!'

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed outside the cell, tapping his foot impatiently and looking at the black haired knight with dark eyes. His scream snapped the muscular man out of his enjoyable thoughts and brought him back to the present, underneath a castle, in a dungeon, locked up, in a cell…

'Fuck me.' Sebastian thought and immediately put on cheery demeanor while he bolted up. Now was the time for the scheduled torture, but Sebastian could only now wonder exactly WHY he was being tortured. He got up and bowed to his king with a smile. "I apologize my king, I was lost in my own thoughts. What is your order?"

Ciel looked at him with distain, a pout mixed with a sneer on his face that screamed of displeasure. "The sight of your fac- No. The sight of what is my father's face upon one who acts like a saint cursed by the devil, irritates me." He said with a haughty tone and called over the guards nearby, making them unlock the door and grab Sebastian. He walked ahead to the metal door that locked off the cell rooms from where he was headed, the torture chamber, while Sebastian was dragged behind. The boy looked back then looked forward and gesturing for the guards to open the rusty door before them.

One walked forward and grunted loudly as he pulled the heavy door's lock open slowly but turning it and the loud high pitched sounds of protest coming from the decaying door's wheel made Ciel's ears hurt. It seemed that the room hadn't been used in quite a long time, the amount of rusted pieces falling from the door were a sign of that but Ciel knew that this room was used often by his father to torture his mother to the depths of insanity. He knew Meylene came down here to clean up often, as he had commanded her to.

The large door opened with the loud sound of metal shrieking in complaint being ignored as Sebastian was dragged through behind the king. Behind him with an obediently following Sebastian who could've ripped himself free of his biddings and obliterate anyone who tried to hold him back, but he didn't do so.

Because he knew what his prize would be. Sebastian knew that it was strange to lust after a young man the way he lusted after the young king before him but his body ached for him, and no other person would do. Women were not for him, they were too fragile, too disgustingly sweet. He needed someone like his king who knew hardship, as his king obviously did with his trauma, and could handle themselves. However, he still had no idea exactly _why_ he was being tortured by his king. He thought it could have been because he won the contest, but he really didn't believe that it could be that. He knew Ciel wasn't that conceited.

The man walked on, lead halfway forcefully by silent soldiers as they entered the dark room, different painful looking contraptions lined the walls, torches and lanterns lined the way and lit the path. Sebastian looked at them uncaringly as he knew what they all did on sight, inflict pain. Pain wasn't a very serious thing to the man, especially when the thought of his own lips touching Ciel's came to mind. He quickly ripped himself from that train of thought and he could hear the sound of metal boots coming to a stop, so he stopped walking.

Before them was a small table, a contraption on it that Sebastian couldn't recognize. It seemed to have a hole in which one's arm would be entered but that was about all he could tell. As they drew closer, to bring Sebastian to Ciel, the young raven couldn't help but feel like he should at least ask why his king was doing this. However, he couldn't find the words to begin after thinking of how Ciel cried and screamed and begged for mercy after he confessed his love.

'Could it be…?' Sebastian thought for a moment with a high amount of fear taking place deep in his heart that was rooted in an incorrect thought of why Ciel was so scared. 'That…he doesn't want to be loved?' The man let out a huff and blinked twice as the knights pushed him forward towards the strange machine sitting on the desk before him.

"Guards, leave us. One sit by the door just in case." He gave his orders in a blank tone that couldn't be read by the confused knight who patiently and obediently awaited his torture in silence .The men behind Sebastian nodded and saluted before walking back off towards the door and leaving Sebastian, in chains and standing behind the king.

An all too familiar and long pause went between them before Ciel opened his mouth, ready to begin torturing the knight to cure himself of his mental stress and emotional discomfort. "Come." It was a simple enough order, but behind it was a smile and the feeling of for once being in control of himself and the man that had hurt him. It was freeing and amazing, and the order was accepted silently from the man behind him.

The knight walked to stand besides his king, head bowed the entire way as he put on his best resting face and awaiting further orders. Ciel beside him was disgusted to be at this close a distance to him as his mind fully convinced him that this man was the devil, his father.

"Put your arm in." Ciel said quietly, intent on keeping himself composed no matter how angry he was at the moment. The older man obeyed, slipping his arm into the hole that marked the contraptions beginning and watching silently and Ciel began making preparations, picking up bandages from beneath the desk and placing them on the table beside him and also getting out medical herbs and powders, some Sebastian recognized that would burn like all hell when applied to the wound. The king smirked at him after he seemed to be done with his arrangements and grabbed his arm. "I'll let you know now this will hurt. Are you still sure you wish to be my knight?"

"I will be by your side forever, your knight…All I ask is that you become my lover, my dearest King." Sebastian said, his handsome voice almost reminding Ciel that this wasn't his father and that this man was Sebastian, but Ciel's emotional ire couldn't be quelled by lovely words. He forced Sebastian, who was actually all too compliant, to put one of his finger out into one part of the machine.

"Moron." Ciel said simply before bringing his fist down hard onto what seemed to be the switch for the machine. The sound of metal piercing flesh was heard throughout the room and on the table was one of Sebastian's finger nails. The knight didn't flinch, he knew Ciel would notice that, instead he immediately put in his next finger as his response to the pain.

"So tell me my Lord, why am I being tortured?" Sebastian said in a snarky tone that was forced into his voice from pain. It hurt, not as much as he thought Ciel's torture would hurt, but it still hurt.

"Is that your way of backing down?" Ciel said, avoiding the task of answering his question by giving him another question. It was growing increasingly obvious to both parties that Ciel didn't wish to speak…so Sebastian wanted to make him speak even more.

"If that's how you're going to act then…." The young knight punched the switch of the contraption with all his might, another sound of small tearing could be heard as the nail separated from his finger and landed on the table. "I might as well simply torture myself." The knight inserted his next finger, his middle finger, into the slot and almost brought his fist down before Ciel could stop him.

"Oh heavens no." The king said, trying to stop the man from continuing any further. "Please do allow me." The half question was said with an evil sneer of glee, rooted in his desire to cause even more pain to the man who refused to flinch. "But tell me now, are you still so stalwart about not leaving my side?"

There was a silence and Ciel actually thought he won the battle between the both of them, but he was wrong. A wide smile was on Sebastian's face and he glanced at Ciel and soon the man was chuckling quietly. "How foolish of my king to assume that I would give up due to a little pain that cannot even make me flinch…especially after I've promised to follow him past the gates of hell." Sebastian said before grabbing the young man's hand and pulling it over to the activating switch. "Now, please continue. I want to show you just how much I love you, and love being tortured by you." There was a comforting tone of voice coming from Sebastian and it was shocking to the young king, but still he continued to torture Sebastian in silence until he removed four fingernails in all and was satisfied.

The young king also rubbed the most painfully healing herbs that he was able to get his people to gather for him against the older man's wounds, yet just like the real torture Sebastian didn't let a squeak of pain nor a flinch come from him. He simply watched his king and smiled, seemed to smile even more at every touched of Ciel's hand and every rub of leaf or dash of healing powder. After a few moments he was done and Ciel called the soldiers in.

"So tell me my lord, how much more torture until you are satisfied?" The question was asked in a calm voice that Ciel couldn't help but sigh at while he answered. This torture brought him no pleasure, but he wanted this to end, he wanted the man with the face of his father to suffer insurmountable pain.

"Nowhere near." The king answered and left the torture room without another word while Sebastian was bandaged up by a nurse who had come back with soldiers and then dragged right back to the cell which had become like a new, unwanted home to the muscular knight.

Ciel spent the rest of the day planning things out; his mind seemed to be less hurt by the emotional trauma which he was relieved by. Many times though, he wondered how Sebastian was doing and whether or not his wound hurt or ached in anyway, but his mind tricked him into not caring eventually due to the resemblance of him to his father. There was not much left to do anymore in the castle, with most problems being overall fixed or in the progress of being fixed. But still Ciel needed to hurry up with the recovery even though he knew there was no way to rush such a thing.

'Perhaps if I can make him cry out for mercy….that would make me feel better.' Ciel thought and leaned back in his chair, placing his feet on the desk as he mindlessly examined the quill he wrote with, a raven's feather. He turned the feather between his fingers as the darkness of the room seemingly increased and embroiled around him, but he didn't notice it and gave no sign of it.

_Elsewhere_

'He still doesn't know a thing.' The golden eyed demon blinked twice and returned to his place by the blonde's side, a long five hundred miles to the west of the place he was distantly watching over in the kingdom of Funtom. The young boy next to him, he discovered, was quite the dictator. He was currently sitting on the throne of the previous king, who was now about to be decapitated before his very eyes.

"So tell me, did you think that you could really defeat me and Claude?" The boy asked, now crossing his legs and resting on his throne quite comfortably. "Did you really think that you had even a snowball's chance in hell of bringing harm to us?" He was taunting him with an evil smirk and light blue eyes. "Tell me Trancy." He said with his tongue stuck out at the man.

The now dethroned king was now sitting under the boots of soldiers that Alois had made swear to his army, and that meant they were forcefully controlled by his army's general and now personal knight and servant…Claude. They couldn't disobey, the king knew, but the siege took no time at all. It stuck like lightning and ended just as fast, those who refused to surrender were killed and those who swore to always follow were spared and allowed to continue their daily lives.

"You little brat!" The man said, fire burning in his eyes. The attack on his kingdom wasn't seen or heard coming, it was undetectable and not even brought upon the kingdom, it was just an attack that Alois had decided needed to happen.

"Ah yes, yes I'm quite the brat. Living my first years upon the earth as a street rat and having to provide for all my friends and almost never eating food much less the fancy and gourmet food you eat up in this high and mighty palace." Alois shifted his position so he lay in the throne with his legs lying on and over one side and his head rested on the other as he looked at the king with laughing eyes that mocked him.

"I swea-" The powerless king could say no more as a boot was brought down on his head, one belonging to one of his own soldiers who were sworn under Alois' flag and soon after a sword tapped against the back of the now frightened king's neck.

"Shall we be rid of him?"

"Do as you see fit, just make sure that he's out of my sight and the dead bodies cleaned out of the streets." Alois said in a bored tone before the weak man's blood splattered his carpet and his head and body were carried out in two separate hands. "This is boring." Alois said, waving a hand at Claude with a smile. "Maybe we should have a party and dance?" A happier tone in his voice could be heard and he pushed himself up off the throne and approached the golden eyed demon that stood by his side, stalwart and unemotional. He stood directly in front of him and only then did Claude look down at him, with a small fake smile and got a true smile in return.

"Yes I believe a party would do us well after conquering something like this in a day. This may not have been a large kingdom, but 'twas still a kingdom." He said with a smirk and pet the young prince upon his head. "Shall I lead you to the bedrooms of the castle my young king? Perhaps redecorate the castle on our way?"

"That would be most satisfactory." Alois said with an even wider, brighter smile as Claude laughed at in the black hole in his inner being that took the place of his lost soul. He laughed at the easily fooled human that would agree to all his plans and give him all the entertainment needed to keep himself occupied. But he kept his face stoic, barely, and picked the blonde up as he carried him to his new bedroom within the kingdom of Trancy.

_**Back at Funtom the next day…**_

Ciel awoke and went about his daily routine, intending to end the mad emotional cycle he was going through that made no sense to him. Meylene got him dressed and Finnian stood by his side, being his close assistant as always. Ciel had decided that he needed to end all of this strange feeling.

"Finnian…I want you to get me this….this…all of this…and this." The young boy king wrote words in normal black ink, since this wasn't an official document and was instead a shopping list, and handed the small piece of crumpled paper on which he wrote to the blond boy next to him. The servant picked it up and his eyes widened as he stared at the paper.

"Why would you need-"

"Don't ask questions, just get me the items." Ciel said and waved him off before continuing to sign papers in near silence, every now and then the sound of a fast moving writing utensil could be heard. Finnian walked out, eyeing his king uneasily and then running out to get whatever his master was in need of. 'He wishes to be my knight and my love? Then he shall bear my mark, to make him different from my father.' Ciel said, reminding himself that Sebastian was a separate person.

As he continued to look over documents and items that were of no honest importance or meaning to him and nothing he really truly needed to look at, he got up and stretched. The day was dragging on for him and he couldn't help but smirk at his own impatience and foolish wishes. He took a deep breath and plopped back in his chair, thinking of what type of mark he should give to Sebastian, and thought of his demonic powers even more so. He wondered what the limit to them may be and if he would rip his body to pieces by over exertion of power if he over used it, that thought ended up scaring him to his soul and he discarded, thinking no more of it until Finnian came rushing through the door completely out of breath with sweat on his brow.

"I've gathered everything you wanted my Lord! It's awaiting downstairs in the torture room, shall I set it all up to be used tomorrow?" He said, bowing shortly before he spoke and trying his best to stay respectful despite his lack of breath and energy.

"Yes, please do." Ciel said, putting the feathery end of his quill to his lips and smiling underneath it. "The day has passed while you were away Finnian." Ciel said, pointing to the window n the opposite end of the private room he used at his office where he and Sebastian had their…falling out.

"Ah, more apologies my lord. You see it's become increasingly hard to find what you were looking for due to the lack of animals to use it on. Most people are just throwing them away, but I did find a few." He said, bowing again and smiling at Ciel with large blue eyes. "…" He stared for a while before letting out a giggle.

"What is it?" Ciel said in a bored voice, thinking it might be something stupid involving soldiers or the color pink. Finnian had a way of laughing at such things.

"You're growing up." The older boy said with a wide smile and returned to his side with another bow, wordlessly standing next to him just as the Michealis knight did.

"Well of course." The king spoke in a matter-of-fact way as if Finnian had disrespected him in a horrible way. Ciel was quite height conscious and hated it when anyone said anything about his height or body, immediately taking anything said about it as an insult.

"My apologies." Finnian said, and stayed silent until Ciel got up to get to bed. He allowed Meylene to dress him in a small light blue nightgown that came to his ankles and he got in bed, thinking of the next morning and what he would do. He couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong with this torture he bestowed upon the knight that currently sat in a cell downstairs, awaiting his fate with a quiet demeanor.

The knight was also, however, secretly annoyed with the soldiers that would walk up to his cell to see how he was doing, often smirking and pointing at him and discussing things out of earshot that would usually have them killed if Ciel was a bit harsher with them. He thought hard on how Ciel interacted with his army and thought they could use a bit more heartless leadership and discipline since they were afterall, soldiers. The raven sighed as once again another one of the fool came to his cell with a wide smirk on his face but he was different…he seemed to be staggering and slurring.

'Drunk.' Sebastian thought and let out a deep exhale. Truly this man was going to let out a stream of stupidity and endless mad words filled with jealousy and rage.

"Soooo you're"-hic- "The Raven huh?" The man said, almost tumbling back as he turned around to face the cell in which Sebastian sat.

"That is me."

-Hic-"Raven…."-Hic-" Ooooo spooky.."-hic- "Like a fucking armies gonna run after hearing about a man who fights like a bird." –hic, drunk laugh, hic- "Stupid." The armored man said before he stumbled away, laughing and giggling and quoting different words from his little speech with a loud voice like they were the funniest things in the world.

"How adorable." Sebastian said under his breath sarcastically and decided then and there that at the first earliest convince that he would whip Ciel's army into shape. 'What are they even doing?' Sebastian thought with a shake of his head and took a deep breath. 'Sitting on their asses all day drinking wine and eating the poor tax payer's money.' The knight thought, answering his own question before leaning back against the walls and trying to rest for the night, but to no avail. His dreams were filled with Ciel and his commanding voice and all his body and his amazing mind and how gorgeous and beautiful his was in his entirety, so after two hours of attempted sleep on the bare floor that was his cell and undoubtedly the most interesting thing around the dungeon with all its cracks and bugs, he finally gave up and watched the opposing bland, dark wall in silence and a bored trance as he awaited the coming next morning.

**The next morning…**

Ciel stood now in front of the cell that held the exhausted, but okay, black haired raven knight who needed little help to move, much to the foolish guards' beliefs. Sebastian was still wearing a prisoner's shorts and no shirt, revealing a tone muscular chest that left Ciel questioning his own state of physical looks and muscularity.

'I…I'm quite fine!' He thought to himself and continued to walk on with a crimson blush on his face. 'I'll be muscular and tall and sexier then Sebastian!' He assured himself and walked with his nose in the air, leading the guards to where Finnian had laid out the things he had gotten the previous night. Behind the guards Sebastian stared onwards to the table that sat near a furnace in the open gray and white room with two large windows ahead of him. "What occurred yesterday was the beginning of something I'm ending today."

The knight's eyes widened for a moment before he let out an inward sigh and tried his best not to seem afraid. Onto the table before him were two long pieces of iron that he recognized immediately. "My king…you're truly not going to-"

"Yes Sebastian." Ciel said as he swiftly picked up one of the long pieces and showed him its shaped edge, a star that was within a circle, and then placed it by its safe handle into the fire. "I'm going to mark you as my own. You wished to be my knight, so consider this me putting our little oath onto your body." He did the same with the other one, which was a spiky circle and went over to Sebastian with his hands on both side of his hips. "Unless you'd rather back out now." The fresh tone of voice was another challenge to Sebastian, and why the young king continued to make him suffer through hell the raven thought he would never know.

"I'd never." Sebastian said and bowed his head from inward defeat. His pride was going to lead him straight into a world of pain and he was dumb enough to continue along with his foolish ways even though he knew it.

"Then I shall mark you….and then." Ciel stepped between the guards, blocking the light coming from the windows and making it seem dark all around. The younger man leaned forward and whispered into Sebastian's ear with a slightly provocative moan in his voice. "I'll claim you." And then Ciel licked the shell of his ear before pulling away, leaving both Sebastian and the guards confused and stunned. 'Sexually harassing Sebastian…is better than physically torturing him.' The young king reminded himself to remember that and walked back towards the furnace.

From behind Sebastian kept finding himself staring at Ciel and almost drooling. He wanted him and was seconds away from pushing away from the guards and just doing whatever he wanted with him but he stopped himself, knowing that if he did that young man may never allow him to touch him again. 'Good things come to those who wait…'

"Where would you like my marks?" Ciel said simply, not turning back to even look at the patient knight behind him. His mind was beginning to play tricks on him, convincing him that this man behind him was the same who had made him scream in terror and pain, the same who had destroyed his innocence. It took everything Ciel had not to give in and beginning crying again as his fear nearly took over.

Sebastian thought for a moment and decided."On my left hand." He said with a bow of his head and a smirk on his mouth as he thought of all the reasons why he wanted it there. He often held his weapon with his left and he felt as though it needed to be there since he swore that everything he would do, including kill on the battlefield, would be for his king.

"You would be better off choosing another limb…" Ciel said with a flat tone in his voice signaling that he didn't truly care for the raven's well being. "Put your hand on the desk then." The king tapped the desk to signal where he meant, as though Sebastian couldn't see, and his orders were obeyed. The knight's left hand was on the desk, and his head lowered and away from the King's line of sight.

The young king picked up the first branding tool, the spiked circle, by its handle and pouted as he glanced over at Sebastian. 'He's in another world.' He thought angrily. He wanted to torture the man but he never screamed or begging or cried or showed any desperate emotional reaction that would give his king any type of pleasure. In his rage he brought the brand down hard on Sebastian's left hand and a loud sizzle was heard, the stench of burning flesh and grunting filled the air and Ciel only woke up after two seconds to pull it away.

The young king had heard Sebastian's reaction, he was in pain. But he STILL couldn't get any pleasure from this…

Sebastian was biting down hard on his lip, he really should have picked another spot, his hand ached with pain and agony and he knew very well that the pain wasn't over. The second brand would need to be applied. Suddenly, his hair was pulled and head was forced up to look at his king who stood there with an angered look upon his face and the second brand, the star within a circle, in his hand.

"Are you done crying Michealis?" Ciel said in a teasing tone of voice and laughed inwardly at the suddenly weaker vision he had of his father. The feeling of being superior was taking over as he looked in the young knight's eyes to see pain and agony being seared into his features. The boy wasn't done yet though. He brought down the second one right in the middle of the circular still burning wound of the first.

A scream erupted from Sebastian's throat as the aching hurt beyond belief, the throbbing terrible anguish of mark was too much for him, he couldn't hide this pain. Ciel blinked twice at his scream and it took four full seconds for him to realize what happened and pulled the brand out. The king watched silently as Sebastian pulled his left hand back quickly and held it with his right, fingers and palm shaking lightly but no noise escaping his throat. The guards watched with amused smirks as they reveled in the superior knight's pain.

For a moment, Ciel's irrational mind gave way to his interest in Sebastian, but only for a moment. He wondered if he was okay, then returned to believing that Sebastian was truly his father reincarnated. The young black haired king gestured to the guards with a straight face that showed only slight spite and pointed to Sebastian. "Put him back in jail until tomorrow, then I'll have him become my knight once more."

**That night….**

Sebastian sat in back with his back against the cold, dark stony wall. He stared at his burnt and scared hand in wonderment and took deep breaths. It still ached and burned with the fires of hell, and even with his demonic power inside of him secretly and quickly healing the wound it would still leave a scar that would be with him the rest of his life. As the night hours dragged on without any change in pace or scenery Sebastian could only wonder why his king has abused him and tortured him so.

At first he thought it was his childish personality, still sore from the loss of the challenge, but that couldn't be it as his king was above acting out in such a foolish and useless emotion. Then he thought it was because he had told the young child that he loved him, but that couldn't be it with the flirt that was sent his way by the young king.

'So it can't be me.' Sebastian whispered in his humblest tone and hugged his knees as he pulled them up into his chest and placed his head on them. The knight was exhausted emotionally, physically, and mentally. He could now barely think of placing a hand on Ciel's body now that he now knew how angry and distraught he really was and he knew he would feel guilty if he so much as tried to do anything to the young boy with the amount of rage he felt.

'I'll just…be his knight until he feels better.' Sebastian decided and let out a deep sigh to signal his own emotional frustration, most of it based in his lack of being able to at least touch the boy in a caring and gentle way. 'It'll pass.' He thought hopefully and couldn't help but feel his insides squirm at the thought of waiting for his king to feel better. He felt slightly heartbroken that Ciel was so angered, but he deduced it couldn't be him…yet he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that hung over his head.

**Old :Ahhh that was a lot in one chapter!**

**1: A bible quote, it's meant to show just how Ciel's mother saw his dad.**

**2: Translation: His father cut off his mother's breast. Sick bastard!**

**3: Just noticed this. Oh me and my overly sexual innuendos.**

**New: *Streches* This may be the last chapter for a little bit while I focus on writing new chapters… Tommorrow I start school again. I'm taking college courses this year along with attempting to write the massive universe of Black Rose Brothel into existence. I plan to have at least 5 animes/mangas involved in the story of Black Rose Brothel however Kuroshitsuji may not be canon in the BRB series.  
**

**Ciao for now! :)  
**


End file.
